Under the Rose
by Silver Miracles
Summary: Complete! Jinx, looking for an honest life, enrolls at JCU under a false name. But Kid Flash is undercover there as Wally West and is determined to find her. Not to mention Rouge and the Hive Five. Freshman year is hard enough as it is...a Flinx.
1. August: New Beginnings

Alright kiddies, let me tell you a little story. I was bored and browsing old files on my computer and I came across this totally dead story and reread it and realized, I've got to finish this. So, after quite a loooong time, welcome back to Under the Rose. "Sub Rosa", Latin for "under the rose", means secretive or hidden. Jinx is finally finding a new life for herself under the alias "Rose Thompson". But a spree of robberies at her college of choice have the police after her, with the help of Kid Flash as Wally West, a fellow college student. Romance ensues, obviously. Teen Titans isn't mine, but this story sure was, and I'm going to reclaim it. Any ideas are welcome; I don't really know where I'm going with this. But I am going, and that's a start.

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 1**

One lumpy duffel was all she could credit to her name, but Rose Thompson felt transparently happy standing in front of the brick building she would be calling home for the next nine and a half months. She grinned, fingering her newly ebony tresses, Midnight Marvel to be exact, straight from a bottle, and the only thing that would obliterate any traces of the cotton candy she'd had to refer to as _hair_. If anyone had looked closely behind the trendy (at least, she thought so) frames of her glasses and beyond the caramel-colored contacts that were her eyes now, they'd notice that the whites were not actually white but pink- matching the elastic that held her stick straight ponytail in place. Jinx rummaged in the pocket of her black jeans and pulled out the now-crumpled letter.

_Rose Thompson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Jump City University for your freshman year of college. _

She hadn't needed to read beyond that. The rest were details and unnecessar. She repocketed the letter, her key to freedom, and grabbed the map enclosed in the letter. Harding Hall. Here she was.

Hive Five was now, officially, five. Seemore was in charge now. She had specified in her goodbye letter. He would do a good job. She would miss them, no joke, cross her heart, but three years ago her eyes had been open to something better and she was clutching to it with pale but strong fingers.

JCU didn't know that Hive Academy wasn't a GT Magnet School (or, at least, that by GT they meant thievery and cunning and not violin and piano), and they didn't know that Jinx was paying with her share of stolen Hive Five loot (another minor detail...), but they knew that Rose Thompson had received top marks and by golly if there ever was a place she wanted to be it was there, cross her heart again.

Jinx stepped forward but, in a flurry of black hair and long limbs, collided with a passing student. Auspicious beginning. Maybe. Her duffel broke the fall, but Jinx grimaced, knowing that the sketchbook she had so carefully tucked away was probably bent.

The "long limbs" half of the flurry stood, apologizing over and over in a pleasant tenor that Jinx didn't really mind listening to. She lifted her gaze to a pair of fairly cute baby blues, and shaggy strands of beach-blond hair.

"I'm incredibly sorry," he said, offering a hand. Jinx waved it away and stood on her own, giving him a smile that she had practiced in the mirror all summer (villains weren't expected to friendly-smile, just evil-won-smile, which wouldn't have gone over too well with the dean). She wanted to hex him- destructive habits don't just up and disappear- but instead she gratefully accepted his hand to shake and replied, " It's okay."

He laughed. "I was offering the hand to help you get up, but I guess you'd rather have an introduction."

"I like to know the people who bulldoze me into the sidewalk," Jinx replied playfully.

"Well, I'm Brian. I'll be a new freshman in North Hall. I'm assuming you're new too?"

"Yeah," Jinx said, "I'm Rose Thompson." The name still felt foreign on her tongue.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," Brian cordially returned. "I would love to stay and talk with you, but I need to help my friends with all the junk their moms made them take here. So maybe I'll see you around?"

Jinx smiled again. "Sure thing." Brian continued down the sidewalk, at a slightly slower run than before.

Jinx watched him for the shortest second and turned back to the brick building, feeling the tingle that so often accompanied new experiences travel from the back of her head down, lingering on her spine. Tugging the hood of her violet sweatshirt into place, she continued forward and approached the "Welcome Table" just inside the foyer.

"Hello! Welcome to JCU!" exclaimed a peppy (and, taking in the pink shirt, preppy) girl from behind a stack of orange notebooks. "Name please?"

"Uh, Rose Thompson," Jinx replied.

The girl flashed her pearly whites without reserve and checked off the clipboard with a pen she had tucked behind her ear amidst bouncy curls. "Welcome welcome, Rose! Here's your room assignment, room key, spare key, complimentary Jump City Jackal notebook, complimentary Orange Howl key chain, the rule book for Harding Hall, and-"

Soon she was loaded with more tangerine than she could handle, all emblazoned with either the JCU emblem or the "Flaming Jackal" logo. She managed to locate the room keys to 204, on the second floor, and made her way up the steps slowly.

So this was college. Other moving freshman coursed around her like a current, shouting and laughing and opening doors, creating a white noise that brought the clichéd "sea of people" analogy right home. This was the better, honest life of which Jinx had been cajoled into pursuit. Problem was, Jinx thought angrily, the cajoler hadn't even come back to drop by and see the progress being made. Kid Flash, most annoying, most _dense_, most inopportune, most flamboyant, most noble- three years! The fastest superhero on the planet, and he can't squeeze in time for a visit. No more roses, zip-nada-the end-goodbye. No more roses.

Good Riddance.

That didn't mean she didn't miss the slob with his fiery eyes and hair, but if this whole "normal" thing was going to stick, it had to be for herself and herself alone. Jinx stamped her foot for effect as passing JCU students stared, silently telling her to get out of the way of their many boxes. The stairwell during move-in wasn't the best place to reminisce. Jinx made a mental note and moved onward.

She arrived in front of her assigned dorm room and, one hand supporting the Jackal paraphernalia, managed to open the door without dropping anything.

"Here, let me help you with that," said a friendly voice on the inside. Jinx gratefully handed off her stuff to the girl, who set it down on the empty bed to the left and turned with a friendly smile.

The dorm floor was a chilly tile, but there was a mini-fridge in the corner and two dressers with a TV on top of one, so Jinx figured it all evened out. Her eyes shifted to her roommate, a tall- very tall- honey-haired athlete, with hazel eyes and lean limbs.

"Rose Thompson?" she asked with a giggle. "I had Miranda tell me my roomie ahead of time."

"Miranda?" Jinx repeated.

"She's the welcoming committee downstairs. I'm Elisa Black, but everyone calls me Ellie. Miranda and I went to high school together." Elisa laughed. "We'll get along great, I think," she said, clapping Jinx on the back, " as long as my closet stays untouched." She may have meant it as a joke, but Jinx made another mental note. "I'm OCD about clothes too," she replied weakly, blanching at the orange and pink that covered one side of the room. She walked over and began to unpack her own indigo covers and bed sheets.

"Want some help?" Elisa inquired. Jinx nodded with a grin and Elisa set to unloading several sketchbooks. The volleyball player casually leafed through some pages.

"Wow," she finally said, "you're really good."

"Thanks," Jinx said modestly, blushing a bit. " Drawing's a passion of mine."

"I like the unicorns."

Jinx froze, embarrassed. "They're not that big a deal," she stammered, remembering the last time someone had commented on her drawings. Of course, that someone had trashed her room, insulted her art, and then of all things gave her the most precious rose- but that was all the past now. Jinx smiled. "I'm planning on majoring in art or design," she added. Elisa nodded in approval.

"Wanna go to the Pizza Place this afternoon?" Elisa asked suddenly.

Jinx tucked away another shirt into the top drawer of her dresser. "Pizza Place?"

"I know, it's such a creative name. But the pizza is _to die for_. I'm meeting some friends from school, so I can introduce you. We can all hang out."

Elisa was quick to make friends. Jinx was glad. 'I'd love to come," she replied warmly.

And so, once again, this was college. Their dorm room was a clash of cultures, volleyball posters sharing wall space with fantasy landscapes, but things were looking good by Jinx's standards, and she wondered, _why didn't this happen earlier_? The former villain laughed and collapsed backwards onto her newly made bed.

-----------------------

Kid Flash stood, out of costume, in front of North Hall. The lithe redhead pulled the neatly folded acceptance letter from his pocket and rubbed it between his fingers. He had been ecstatic upon its arrival, zipping around the world yelling and the tabloids had read _Kid Flash Finally Snaps_. Unfortunately for the resulting surge of hopeful kleptos, he hadn't. Besides, Wally West wasn't here just for college, as he had later found out- Kid Flash was here for detective work. The acceptance was no lucky break or coincidence.

_"Jinx is on the loose, Flash," Chief had said. "You've been accepted not only as a smart student"- why thank you, Chief, I pride myself on cerebral abilities- "Stop smirking, Kid. You're also here for undercover work. She's been spotted around the campus, and a recent string of robberies have occurred in the surrounding areas. We need you in Jump City now."_

Three years was a long time. Bad form, not visiting at all. Flash ran a hand through his bright copper hair. He could have been there in a second- not even that, actually- but his legs turned to mush whenever he saw her and that was obvious obvious cliché crap, but it was true and mushy legs weren't good for saving the world. He may have been a bit nervous as well. Okay, a lot. A big-frickin-load of nervous twitches at the speed of light.

He'd hoped for a change of heart- she had helped out in fighting that oversize gorilla and his lame excuse for a boss, Canned Brain, but from what the Chief was asserting, her good streak hadn't lasted.

_The Cheif slid a picture across the mahogany desk. A blurry photo of Jinx's slender frame from the back, hair undeniably pink, showing the unlucky villain running away with a group of other unidentified people, carrying sacks of money and jewelry. Something was off to Flash, but he wasn't about to contradict concrete evidence._

_"We suspect she's been leading an underground system of robberies- jewelry stores, banks, any money she can get her paws on-all at the college. She's the same age as you are, and the perfect cover for her would be the same as yours, posing as a student."_

_"So," said the speedy teen," I'm going to go to college and while trying to pass, look for Jinx and bust this group wide open?"_

_The Cheif nodded. "We have the utmost confidence in you." They shook hands, and the meeting ended._

Easier said than done. Wally scanned the crowd passing around him, wondering if he would magically bump into her again. He smoothed his letter against his dark blue tee shirt and entered the dorm.

"Wally West," he said to the gothic-looking guy at the bright table in the foyer. Flash was silently handed a plethora of JCU mugs and notebooks and hats. This was going to be interesting.

"Go Jackals," Wally said to the Goth. "As if you care, y'know..." There was a nod in reply, and Wally left for his room.

He took the steps two at a time, trying to go as fast as he could without blowing his cover, and soon (soon being, relative to THE Kid Flash, an eternity or so) arrived at his dorm room. Wally thrust open the door and, dropping his souvenirs unceremoniously onto the bed, proclaimed, " Wally West has arrived, gentlemen and...shoot, guys only dorm...more gentlemen."

His roommate, the only other person in the room, glanced up and returned to playing his guitar quietly. "Andrew Oceans. Nice to meet you."

Wally grinned and pulled out his own electric guitar from his bag, leaving the other junk for later. Andrew nodded his approval.

"Been playing long?" he asked, setting his own acoustic gently aside. Flash grinned and replied, "Five or so years."

There was a knock at the door, and Andrew strode across the room to open it, revealing a sandy haired youth.

"Andrew, we're gonna hafta leave soon to meet them in time," he said. "Your roomie coming too?" He quickly sized up the six-foot redhead.

"Brian, this is Wally West. Wally, Brian Marks."

Flash nodded a hello. "Wanna come with?" Andrew asked Flash.

"Sure thing. Who are we meeting?"

"Miranda and Elisa, friends from high school," Brian answered quickly," and we should have left ten minutes ago!"

College and detective work. This was going to be a real blast. Minus the detective work. Apparently Jinx hadn't taken his advice. It might have been the three-year crush talking, but Wally found this hard to believe. If it had truly been Jinx in the picture, then he would have to put his own thoughts aside and, when he found her, arrest her. But she had proven it: she could do good. And when Wally found her, he'd give her another chance, regardless of the police. It was a skinny line between duty and...love, or whatever that other thing was. But one thing about Wally West was his impenetrable faith in the goodness of people, and he wasn't going to find Jinx again just to arrest her.

--------------------------------------

Silver Miracles


	2. August: Getting to Know Each Other

This one goes out to the reviewers! Thanks a bunch. This chapter's a little shorter; there just wasn't another place to cut it for a little while. Btw, I don't actually own Teen Titans.

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 2**

Jinx blinked several times, getting used to the unfamiliar sensation of the contacts in her eyes. She had done so the entire ride over, sitting in the back of Ellie's convertible. The wind had blown pieces of hair from her ponytail, and she pushed a bothersome clump behind her ear. They were sitting at a table just inside the window of the crowded restaurant, waiting for the guys that Miranda had said were joining them.

"And so I was talking to Jenny the other day and she said that Brad had broken up with Michelle and I was like, omigosh-" Miranda droned endlessly about people Jinx didn't know. Ordinarily she would have felt out of the loop, but Jinx- for all her bossy tendencies that Billy had complained of- was happier listening than talking.

"They were just so perfect, you know? Like, I expected them to get married or _something_. And-"

"Hey!" Ellie stood, waving to someone outside. Miranda paused in her rant and waved along with her. Jinx turned to see three guys jump out of a crookedly parked SUV. One of them was Brian- she gasped in surprise- followed by a quiet brown-haired student with a guitar strapped to his back and, lastly, a redhead with a large grin. He wore a navy shirt that made his hair look as though it were on fire. Jinx's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. Look anywhere but at him, because he's got-the hair- and it'll only make you depressed and why are you standing _sit sit sit_. Jinx smoothed her long ponytail, hastily, and sat abruptly, trying to act casual, taking a sip of Elisa's drink accidentally.

Miranda, if it weren't for her short stature, would have pummeled the other brunette into the ground with her hug.

"Uh, hey 'Randee," said the guy affectionately. Ellie grabbed Jinx by the elbow and wrenched her from her seat. "Guys, this is Rose. Rose, this is Andrew Oceans- Miranda's boyfriend, and Brian Marks."

Andrew nodded a hello over the top of Miranda's head. "Hey." Jinx decided that the two were an example of the "opposites attract" theory. She wondered briefly if that philosophy had included heroes and villains, but the thought was banished quickly.

Brian stuck his hand out for the second time that day. "We've had a brief run-in already," he said smoothly. "Nice to see you again, Rose. You look nice."

"It's the same thing I was wearing earlier."

"Doesn't make it any less nice."

Jinx blushed slightly despite herself (after all, living with Billy Numerous didn't get you accustomed to suaveness) and shook his hand as Ellie stiffly moved on to the third newcomer.

"Is this your roommate?" she loudly asked the blond. Brian shook his head, still smiling at Jinx (which, honestly? Was really obvious and slightly annoying, she thought).

The redhead held out his hand congenially. "Name's Wally West. I'm actually Andrew's roommate, not Brian's." He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, making it look like the wind had blown it out of place. He then held out his hand to Jinx. "Rose, was it? Nice name."

Jinx looked at him for a long (and, for the poor guy, probably awkward) minute. There was something oddly familiar about him.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" He flashed a jaunty smile. " Chicks dig it."

Jinx scoffed and left his hand hanging, opting to roll her eyes instead.

"Can we please get some pizza here? I'm dying," Miranda exclaimed. "You guys were so late!"

--------------------------------

Wally glared at Brian's back, and for the world he wouldn't have been able to explain why. He was glaring unconsciously, and trying not to, but Surfer Blondie kept pulling out every possible conversational remark in existence to use on Rose Thompson. But maybe she deserved the smothering. After all, she had refused to shake THE Kid Flash's ever-excellent hand. Not that she had known he was Fastest Man Alive (not really _Kid_ Flash anymore, the name just stuck), but still, common courtesy.

"Sir, what would you like?"

Did Brian just whisper in her ear?! What-the-heck and why was he so dern jealous? He had only know this Rose Thompson for five minutes, tops. So why did it feel like she was so familiar?

"Sir! Can I get you anything?"

Wally snapped to attention at the counter, forcibly lifting his hand to smooth his previously angry eyebrows. _Stop it._ "Umm...could I get three slices with extra cheese, pepperoni, and mushroom?"

"I'm sorry, I was too busy glaring at the guy ahead of me to hear your order. What was that?"

Wally turned his glare to the nosy cashier, a frizzy-haired woman wearing hippie sunglasses and a broom skirt. "I'm sorry, do you want me to pay you? Or for that matter, come here ever again?"

"Three pepperoni and shroom slices, 5.76, sorry for butting in, I tend to do that."

Wally tossed her the money and moved to wait for his plate. He passed a "Help Wanted" sign and regarded it for a moment, glancing out the window to the bank across the street. Weird managers. But good placement. He took the sign and folded it up into his back pocket.

-------------------

Jinx subtly positioned herself another inch away from Brian as she waited for her pizza to be placed on the "pick-up" counter. Her fingers were fidgety. They had been since she had watched the cashier open the drawer to nestle her money among several other bills. It would have been so easy to steal when she turned away to call the order. So easy for _Jinx_, that is. She was _Rose_ now. She was _good_ now. Right?

"So what's your favorite Italian food? Aside from pizza, obviously."

Jinx smiled at Brian's question. He may have been obvious, but it was kind of cute. " Lasagna tops all," she asserted.

"Spaghetti's much better."

"In my personal opinion?" Wally said in passing, "Stuffed shells. It's like a taste bud party." Jinx laughed. Brian noticed his pizza and grabbed the plate, making his way back to the table.

"Pepperoni and mushroom," called out the hippie cashier, gracelessly setting out two floppy plates. "With a side of hidden jealousy."

Jinx stepped forward. "The pizza's mine but...what? And I only got one slice."

Wally appeared behind her, sipping on his soda. "That last part? Some of my sophomore buddies tell me that Hippie Lady has always been off her rocker. Better to not pay attention to her at all. And the pizza's mine too."

There was one plate with one piece, and the other had three stacked on it. "Oh," Jinx replied. She turned to take hers but came face to face with Wally, who was in the midst of the same action, and Jinx found herself caught in a wonderful but petrifying (palm-drying, can't breathe, nonoheisnotKidFlash) cerulean stare. Wally held out his hand. "Let's try again. Wally West."

Jinx took his hand and shook it. "Rose Thompson."

Breaking the stare, Wally gallantly grabbed both plates and tucked the drink in his elbow. "Not every day I meet a fellow prushroom eater. Where'd you go to high school?"

Jinx waved off the question. "You wouldn't have heard of it, a GT school up north. Prushroom?" She found herself seated between Brian and Miranda, across from Wally.

"Don't you love it? I made it up myself. It's a mix between pepperoni and mushroom."

"Wow, so clever."

"You're a facetious one."

And so the six of them ate pizza, and talked, and laughed. It was almost unreal to Jinx, contentedly listening to the enjoyably trivial conversation. It wasn't like back at Hive- she had to take whatever was left for her after the hurricane of ravenous and stupid boys had its fill. Here it was pleasant, all-inclusive, and...Normal. She laughed softly into her Coke. _So this. So this is college._

Brian leaned in to her. "I'd enjoy it if we went out some time, Rose," he said softly. "There's a dance for incoming freshman next week. Come with me?"

She blinked a few times in surprise, similar to how she had done in the car on the way over, only this time she snorted into her soda too. Goodness. He found the courage to ask after not even a day?

Should she? There was something racing through the back of her mind- a red and yellow blur...a shock of crimson hair, and a flash of sea-colored eyes, and then it was gone. Just like he had left before. Three years was too long to spend on a silly schoolgirl crush.

Jinx grinned back at her blue-eyed suitor. "Sure thing."

And although she missed the brief and flashing look from Elisa, Wally caught it right before Miranda squealed at the two of them.

-------------------------

There you go! I'm working on outlining the rest of the story, just to know what I'm doing each chapter, etc. Just keep reading and reviewing and all that good stuff :)

-Silver Miraces


	3. August: First Robbery, First Dance

Hello everyone! This'll be a longish chapter- I had a lot I wanted to cram in. Happy reading, and thanks for your reviews!

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 3**

Jinx slipped the black material over her head under the harsh fluorescent of the dressing room at Jump City Mall.

"Rose, are you going to show me even one?" Miranda called.

"No! They all fit wrong. I'm too much of a toothpick." She grimaced in the mirror, pinching away at the extra material in the waist of the dress. It hadn't been the best idea to wait until the day of the dance to buy a dress.

"Don't be so silly! Come out here right now, or I'll crawl under the door."

Jinx had adjusted enough to her new friend to know that the seemingly idle threats were actually very serious. These first days of college had been rough- especially that French test- but to Jinx it was also enthralling (in particular, art class, where her drawings wouldn't be taunted by stupid boys).

After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx didn't know where else to go. It didn't help that Flash had to return to his own city on short notice (not that he really would have left her a note or _something_ anyways; they weren't that close were they? But the gesture would have been nice, like letting her know he'd been serious...or something. Whatever, she didn't care). In short, Jinx had returned to the Hive base and begged forgiveness. She stole them a PS3 and, predictably, the guys all welcomed her back. She never saw Flash after that, but Hive became something devoid of meaning for her as those couple years wore on. He had been right; she needed to do better. She forged the papers and applied to JCU.

And here she was, legitimately buying some clothes for this dance with her legitimate date, Brian, with a legitimate friend- who knew (unlike Mammoth) the difference between a skirt and a poncho. Friend...that hadn't been a phrase in her life used very often. Jinx smiled and stepped out of the dressing room to Miranda's critical observation.

"Hmm."

"Are you going to pace around me whenever I come out of here?" Jinx exclaimed. "Honestly, Mirry, you're like the Jump City Mall's pet vulture."

"Har har. Now put on something else. That dress doesn't look quite right."

"That's because it doesn't fit...why do I even have to wear a dress to this thing? It's just a dumb party!"

"It's _semi-formal_, dummy. Go try on more clothes."

Jinx whimpered in defeat and bolted the dressing room door once more.

---------------------------

Wally ambled casually into the Pizza Place for what must have been the seventeenth time that week and walked up to the counter to meet the gaze of his new archenemy.

"Nice to see you again, Captain Crazy," he said, puncturing the mock greeting with a salute. "How goes the fight?"

"My name's Delia, moron," she countered. "It says so on the name tag. You haven't forgiven me for reading into your very soul yet, have you."

" 'My very soul'?"

"Yours doesn't go very deep. The entire room was turning green with your glares. Who's the lucky girl?" (Not so lucky, being stuck with -_Brian_- and not -_him_­-, Flash thought negatively. Only because it annoyed him when guys asked out girls they barely knew. _More like when guys ask out girls _I'd _like to know and _not Brian stupid).

Wally rolled his eyes. "You really are nosy. Can I just have my pizza?"

"Pepperoni and mushroom, coming right up. But seriously, what's her name?"

Wally ignored her question, busy fishing through one of the pockets in his pants to find some change. Delia gave him a cool stare from beneath her glasses.

"If you keep on coming here, you'll be broke."

Wally pulled out a ten, in addition to the "Help Wanted" sign he had taken. "I'll just have to get a job then, won't I?" He smiled. "I only have two classes this semester, so I can work daily if you need me to." He glanced around the crowded restaurant. "Which you probably do."

Delia snatched the poster from his hand. "No wonder nobody's been applying for it. Sneaky-"

"I just really wanted the job." Wally leaned against the counter, ignoring the impatient customers behind him, and put on the most pleasant face he could muster. Delia looked at the line behind him and sighed. She pulled a smock from under the counter and threw it at his head, pointing to the closet at the back of the store. "You're hired. Now quit the cutesy face and sweep this floor. And tell me her name. I like to be friends with my employees."

Wally tied the apron on himself and stepped away, grinning mischievously. "Sorry boss, duty calls."

"Wipe the tables outside too then! And no pizza for you!"

----------------------

"So are you excited?" Miranda called from her post by the dressing room exit.

Jinx grimaced once more, both at the new dress (a fluffy hot pink _thing_ that had been stuffed into the door before she could react) and the question. She honestly had no answer. But "Yeah, I think I am," she replied finally.

"You know, he and Ellie used to date."

Jinx paused in removal of the ugly garment and for a moment of surprise saw only pink tulle with her wide eyes. "What?!" She hastily grabbed the next dress in line, shoved it on without a glance in the mirror, and walked out to see her friend face to face as she zipped it up.

"Yeah, she'd kill me for telling you because she claims she's _so over_ him now, but I think she just goes to these extra volleyball practices of hers to smack something to relieve the tension that is just so _obvious_ between them and- _oh. My. God. Rose._"

Miranda stood and pointed to a mirror. Following the finger, Jinx met her own gaze, eyes landing on the impeccable fit of the deep blue dress she had thrown on so haphazardly. Jinx wasn't vain most days, but she had plenty of self-confidence, and right now she looked _pretty_. She stepped away from the mirror and slowly turned to face Miranda. Then suddenly threw up her arms.

"FINALLY! Let's leave."

----------------------------

As Miranda continued to talk about the various crushes and dates and dances at their high school, Jinx listened in silence, adding an affirmative "mhmm" every few minutes to let her friend know she was...um, paying attention.

Was Ellie okay with this? Miranda was very relaxed about the whole affair, but then again, she was pretty laid back about everything (_"Hey guys, I failed the first English paper. Oh well, tried my best. Let's get some coffee!_). As for Elisa, well, Jinx had no idea, even if they were roommates. She was hardly ever in her room, between volleyball and schoolwork. They were friends enough, but what if she was angry with this?

"Miranda," Jinx interrupted, "Elisa won't mind, right?"

Her green-eyed companion just waved her arms reassuringly, making the hot pink bangles clink with movement. "That was all high school, Rose," she replied. "Besides, I asked her and she specifically said she didn't care. After all, he asked you. We think it's cute."

_That makes two of you_. The thought came to her mind before Jinx even comprehended it. She scratched her head; this was not a good thought to have before a date. _Oops. _"Uhh, thanks then." Jinx adjusted the shopping bag on her shoulder. "But if she was just playing brave or something, she doesn't have to worry. Brian's nice, but I think it'll just be a one-time thing."

"Whatever you say," Miranda teased. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a busybody."

Miranda just laughed. "We'll see. Listen, I'm meeting Andrew for a date down by the football field."

"You're having a date at an athletic facility? Sounds romantic."

Miranda slapped her arm playfully. "It's not like we're going to stay there! Honestly, you sound like Wally sometimes."

Jinx glanced downward and replied softly, "Maybe." In the several days of adjustment to college that had already passed, Jinx still found herself unable to look at that redhead for much longer than a few moments. She didn't like the deja vu, 'familiar stranger' feeling that he emanated; it made her too uncertain. Jinx had always preferred knowing the answers, and Wally was just a big annoying mystery.

"Okay, I'm heading this way. You're dropping the dress off at your room?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Miranda branched off across a different street with a wave, and Jinx continued on her way down JCU's main college street, taking the quickest route to her dorm room. She checked her watch and yawned; some coffee from the Starbucks by The Pizza Place was sounding pleasant after the hassle of shopping.

------------------------

Wally frowned at the grease stain on his olive green shirt that had somehow eluded his red "The Pizza Place" apron. _Stupid name._ He checked his watch and groaned, letting the broom clatter against the wall. _Two hours and I already hate work. I may never eat pizza again._ He sighed.

"Need...air...the walls...closing in..." The couple two tables over stared at the redhead as he dramatically slid down the wall, pretending to be impaled on the mop handle.

Just as Wally was about to finish his monologue with a gruesome and yet, he thought, believable and fantastic death scene, a dishrag landed across his face with considerable force.

Delia's voice screeched from her post at the register. " Can it, drama queen, and go wipe those outside tables!"

The door slammed behind him, bells clanging resolutely. Wally glanced across to the quiet bank and began on the first of the aluminum-colored tables. He had just finished his third table when the door to the coffee shop next door opened and Rose Thompson emerged, holding a coffee in one hand and a shopping bag slung over the other shoulder. She had a (kind of cute) look of concentration on her coffee, trying not to spill any on her black shirt or her gray jeans.

If he had begun to 'like' Rose before, Wally was probably somewhere between "head-over-heels" and "major-crush" now, even after just a week (in which he saw her three times for at least an hour due to the fact that they were _Chemistry Buddies!_ he thought with a smile). But the quick infatuation struck Wally as very odd. Normally it was Speedy who fell quickly for- well, pretty much any pretty girl. Wally, however, hadn't met anyone as intriguing or elegant as Jinx. And he still liked Jinx- wasn't that why he was determined not to arrest her until he absolutely had to? Looking at the girl walking right towards him unawares, with her stick-straight ebony hair and the black, angular glasses hiding big brown eyes: she was nothing like Jinx (not counting the affinity for dark colors). _So...I mean, why?!_

She still wasn't looking up from her coffee. Wally dropped the rag and waved. "Chemistry buddy!" he shouted.

Rose screamed and spilled some coffee on her shoe, narrowly avoiding the pant leg of her jeans. Wally pointed and laughed. _Funniest thing all day...and now she's glaring. Fantabulous start, Flash. _"Bad luck there," he said cordially.

Rose scowled. "Just what I've been trying to avoid."

He took the coffee and gave her a napkin from one of his pockets. "The smock comes in handy once in awhile," he quipped. "Hand me your...um, ballet shoe thing." Rose stared at him oddly, confused, but she took off her silver flat and placed it in Wally's hand. He promptly began to wipe at it with a napkin.

"Are you working here now?"

Wally looked up and nodded. "Just started today. It's terrible."

Rose teasingly patted his head. "Poor Wally."

He reached out and poked at the shopping bag. "Whadja get?"

"A dress for tonight. Are you coming?" She asked very casually, but Wally got the impression that it was a more serious question (or was he just being super-optimistic like always?).

"Yeah, I am. Even if I wasn't, I'm curious about the dress now." _Hey, suave!_

Rose rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a hopeless flirt. Miranda told me today that I was starting to sound like you and I almost puked."

Wally wiggled his eyebrows. "You know, you should take that as a compliment. And"- now he was only inched from her face- "I _am_ a flirt."

Rose stared at him, wide-eyed, and they were both silent. Music blared from the speakers outside that connected to the restaurant's jukebox.

_**She's frequently kind, and she's suddenly cruel**_

Wally backed away and nodded towards the speaker mounted on the wall outside. "Sounds like someone I know," he chuckled, pointing right between Rose's eyes. She slapped at his hand playfully and walked past a few steps, turning her head to smile at him. "I'll see you tonight," she called, and Wally was left standing there with a huge smile.

"Who's trying to be suave now, huh?!" he shouted. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He held up her shoe and twirled it around his finger by its heel. "I don't think silver is good with my complexion."

Rose blushed and marched back to him, snatching the shoe angrily. And then she slapped him with it, smirking. "Suddenly cruel, you got it," she said.

"But that's not the line anymore! You're supposed to...um, "throw shadows" at me now?" Wally rubbed his cheek, scowling.

Rose laughed. "Fresh out of shadows right now. Bye, Wally."

The redhead watched her as she rounded the corner, only pausing to slip on her shoe and turning to give one last smile.

_**But she's always a woman to me**_

He glanced up at the speaker. "You got that right, buddy." A squeaked ring tone interrupted the beginning of the next song and Flash grabbed his flip-phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

_"Flash. It's the Chief. How are things checking out so far, I haven't received a report yet. Did you find her."_ To Wally, everything the Police Chief said sounded more like a statement than a question. The boss had no variety in his speeches; they were all steady and monotonous. Wally checked his surroundings and, making sure there were no civilians within earshot, stepped into the alleyway between Pizza Place and Starbucks.

"No sign of Jinx or the Hive Five yet, sir," he replied. "My job here is working as additional cover- the bank is under my surveillance for a good part of each day. If anything happens on my shift over there, I know right away."

_"Good work, Flash." _

"Thank you sir. I pride myself on my spying abilities."

_"Whatever. Keep it up- we need that Jinx behind bars now." _Wally winced.

"...Yes sir." The Chief hung up, and Wally looked down at his watch. Only three more hours and his shift was over. He sighed.

---------------------

There was a knock on the door of her dorm room just as Jinx had finished smoothing a wrinkle out of her dress. The halter-top was adjusted right according to the small mirror on the wall, so Jinx felt it was safe to go ahead and open the door. Ellie, wearing a black minidress, sat on her bed trying to cram just a little for a math test she had the next day. The blonde stood and grabbed her purse when the knock turned out to be not Brian, but Miranda and Andrew instead.

"Ellie, come on!" Miranda smiled at Jinx. "Rose, you look fantastic." Andrew looked down the hallway and pointed, tugging the sash of Miranda's pink dress. Miranda followed his finger and squealed. "He's here, and he has a flower for you!"

Jinx blushed slightly and looked out the door to meet Brian holding a yellow rose. "Rose for Rose?" he said. "You look great."

Jinx scoffed at the lame pun, but took the rose and his arm.

She really preferred red roses.

_Not a thought to be bothered by. Just stop thinking. _"Well, let's go," she said.

The dance was being hosted in Jackal Gym, and by the time they had arrived the party was already very very...loud. Jinx wasn't the biggest fan of loud, but she did like the songs that were being played inside. She looked around at the five of them as they approached the doors. "Where's Wally?" she asked.

"He's already inside," Andrew said. "Meeting up with old friends."

"Oh." Brian held the door and Jinx walked through several streamers to enter the gym, which was filled with all sorts of balloons. "Wow." It was much larger than the gym at Hive- and the dance committee did a much better job at decorating than Bumblebee and Kyd's girlfriend (_what was her name again..._). Brian started talking and Jinx forced herself to pay attention (_Stop scanning the crowd. Don't. Don't_).

"Yeah, every year the college does a great job with this. They want all their new students to get to know each other, or feel welcome, I guess."

"Well, it's very...welcoming." Miranda and Andrew immediately joined the dancing, and Ellie had drifted off somewhere. Jinx and Brian were standing there, awkwardly. Brian lightly tapped her arm. "Dance?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Jinx replied warmly.

After several dances, without seeing Wally West at all, Jinx began to tire of dancing. Just as she was about to do the traditional "I want punch" routine (she actually didn't want punch anyways, some frat boys had spiked it), Brian stepped away from her.

"I'll be back in a bit, I just saw someone I need to talk to," he said (shouted was more like it, the music was _loud_). Jinx nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

Jinx turned in a full circle, deciding on what to do next. Andrew and Miranda were still dancing; Elisa was nowhere to be found, and-

He was standing to the side, laughing with a big group of people. He must have been part of a redhead support group or something; he stood next to another redheaded male and laughed at a face made by a beautiful redheaded girl whose arms were around another dark-haired guy (who was, for some reason, wearing sunglasses). Jinx glanced down at her dress. She had to admit, Wally looked pretty nice. When she finally tilted her head back up, Wally was looking back at her.

---------------------

A dark, royal blue halter top with a (kind of) swishy skirt that seemed to hit everything perfectly. Dark hair flawlessly curled to frame her face. Wally despised it. There it was again- the dumb jelly legs.

Speedy (well, "Roy") elbowed him in the shoulder and he stumbled forward a bit, turning to glare at the fellow redhead before straightening up and walking over to Rose.

He acted innocently, wandering over with his hands behind his back, and then grabbed her and started to spin her around.

"You know, even though you hit me with that devil shoe, I'll forgive you if you dance," he said.

She gave him a cool stare in reply, but then smiled slightly as she took his hand. "You look nice," she said. "Having fun with your friends?" She motioned towards the group that Wally had just left...the group that was currently laughing at him..._I hate them all._

"You could say that. I'd rather be over here though. Where's Brian?"

Jinx scanned the room as he twirled her underneath his arm. "I don't actually know anymore," Jinx replied casually. "It was only a friend-date anyways, he'll turn up eventually."

Wally laughed _(friend date means she doesn't like you, Brian_!), pulling her back in. "Where'd you learn to dance?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know. I'm actually just making it up as I go along." He smiled at her. "I could dip you if you want. It'll be like in the movies."

"Maybe next time," Jinx replied sarcastically.

"Thus implying that we will dance again," Wally victoriously replied. He was pleased to finally silence Rose with his (_stunning, lively, and dashing if I say so_) wit. He could have bet that she was blushing, but the dark lighting made it impossible to tell. The song ended and a slower song began to play. Wally pulled her a bit closer. "How's art class going?" he asked after a pause.

"It's fantastic," Jinx replied enthusiastically. "We're learning some shading techniques that'll be used in the landscapes we'll be making."

"Sounds awesome. I can't draw to save my life."

"For what it's worth, you're a decent lab partner."

Wally grinned and was about to reply when he felt his pocket vibrate. He reached down and grabbed his phone to see a message from the chief. _I didn't even know the old man knew how to text._

STUDENT STORE ROBBERY. JINX. GET HERE NOW.

_Crap, crap, CRAP!_ Wally broke away from Rose and put his phone away. He looked at her and she tilted her head slightly, confused.

Wally sighed. "I have to go," he said, drifting further away. He turned back after a few steps. "You look...completely awesomely fantastically...you look great." With that, he blended into the crowd, making his way towards the nearest door as quickly as possible.

----------------------

Three seconds later, Kid Flash stood outside the student store where a couple of squad cars surrounded the entrance, armed policemen waiting. The Chief held a blare horn and was shouting, "Come out with your hands up!" in typical fashion.

The door opened and Flash stepped forward. The only thing that rolled out was a small round smoke bomb that immediately, before even Flash could react, covered the area with the thick gray substance. The police began to cough and Flash sped through the fog, entering the store but stopping short.

Two dark-clothed figures were escaping from the window in the back, but he hadn't seen them yet. His gaze was focused solely on the pink-haired villain holding the bag of money. Jinx.

"Jinx. Why?"

She walked towards him slowly. "Flash?" she asked slowly.

He nodded. Jinx stepped forward more, until they were almost nose to nose. And then she smiled. His feet were glued.

She punched him, and the superhero, unprepared for the solid blow, fell unconscious to the ground as she made her escape.

-------------------------

Billy Joel, "Always A Woman To Me": an awesome song :)

-Silver Miracles!


	4. September: Classes

**Under the Rose **

**Chapter 4 **

The volleyball rose in the air amidst the loud cheers in the gym and Elisa rose off the floor, slamming the ball down to the ground beyond with more force than Jinx had seen even in the Olympics- and she wasn't exaggerating.

The disguised sorceress leaned forward in her seat, enthralled by the smooth teamwork of Miranda and Elisa together, setting and spiking on a level far beyond what the quickly fading Gotham Badgers had predicted.

Jinx had always preferred the gymnastics of Hive Academy, and was an avid jogger, but in particular volleyball had piqued an interest. She would have been far from talented compared to the Lady Jackals, but during these first two months of college, watching the sport had become almost like a hobby. She had always itched to draw the smooth arm motions, the wrinkling jerseys, the bulky kneepads and the quick feet.

Brian sat to her right, and the bleacher steps to her left. Wally, sitting with an oddly pensive look of his own, was one chair away from Andrew, who sat beside the blonde. Jinx, trying to adjust herself while avoiding sharing an armrest with Brian, decided that she wished it were Andrew beside her. After all, he was the only one who hadn't ditched her at that dance.

After Wally had reluctantly left her, Jinx had been standing alone on the dance floor. When searching a scant few moments for Brian yielded no results, Jinx decided to leave on her own. She would have been content without Brian, but the absence of Wally- for whatever the reason- made her a bit sad...

_You look...completely awesomely fantastically...you look great._

Jinx rethought her decision. Sitting by Wally wouldn't have been half bad.

Another super spike by Ellie and she resurfaced from her reveries with a small scowl. She was tired of guys getting close and then going away. She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, leaning forward to try and watch.

Maybe she was forever going to struggle with love- or lack thereof (after all, she wasn't even in love with Kid Flash or if she was which she _wasn't _would nevereverever admit it). After all, she was bad luck. It was just common sense.

And the social life wasn't her only problem- the news reports of the past days had been speculating over the robbery of the student store.

_Jump City Police Chief Hal McMillan has remained tight-lipped with the press, but our sources have confirmed that the notorious villain known only by "Jinx" narrowly escaped with the contents of the Jackal Store cash registers sometime past ten in the evening on August 31, acting independently of her "Hive Five" gang members. _

Jinx's hair stood on end thinking about it, and she had avoided cutting on the television for several days now.

She had been at the dance that night. It wasn't her. She was trying _not _to "rob 'em blind". So who was this stupid poser, and when were they going to catch the little snot?

...And what if her cover blew first and they thought she had done it? Jinx took a small mirror from her purse and checked her reflection. She was all right. She looked completely different. She took a deep breath. She tucked away the mirror once more.

Another point from Elisa- who didn't seem the least bit tired, noted Jinx casually- and everyone was on feet cheering as the second match ended. She clapped, jumping a bit extra in Miranda's honor, and adjusted her glasses before sitting down again. It was probably better not to think of boys (or the news) at all.

--------------------

Chief McMillan had been furious to find him unconscious on the floor of the shop, but Wally had been even more tightlipped, storming out with a snarled sorry and then zipping off to circle the world a few times (there'd been no possibility of sleep that night).

He would have to apologize eventually.

The volleyball game wasn't really holding his interest, and Wally remained seated even as the crowds stood to cheer. He had thought that finding Jinx would be easier somehow, and similar to last time: speed in, get rid of the Hive Five, drop off a rose, and get her to come along again. What he hadn't expected was it already being September, Jinx ditching the Hive for those two shadowy figures (whoever they were- another problem), and being welcomed with a swift blow to the head.

_Three years, though...you kinda deserved the punch, Flashy._

But, it was Jinx's fault too, wasn't it? She hadn't been there when he got back.

_But she punched me to escape._ Flash hadn't wanted to face the fact that maybe Jinx just preferred to be a villain, but now...

His friends all beside him jumped up once more to cheer (cheering was all relative, though: Brian whooped like crazy, but Andrew merely clapped). Rose was the first to sit again, glancing down the row to smile at Wally. She leaned towards him behind Brian and Andrew. She smiled, and black hair draped over her shoulder like a (_really silky-looking..._) curtain.

"You look like a carrot."

Wally was startled from his slouchy position and blinked, surprised by her conversation opener. He glanced down at his outfit of choice, an orange shirt with "JCU" in big white letters on the front.

"I...um, guess I do." He chuckled a bit, ruffling his (also very orange) hair.

Rose smirked. "There we go. Look a bit less melancholy, okay?"

A reply was there, on the edge of Wally's mouth, when the two boys sat back down again between them and ended the short exchange.

Wally remembered how Rose had smiled while they danced and decided that maybe that evening wasn't a total loss.

Miranda, with a fake-out set that landed across the net, scored the final point of the game, and Wally stood to applaud with the rest of the crowd.

-----------------------------

Jinx frowned at the pencil in her hand and set it back on the easel, diving into the cup beside her for a darker lead. The landscape that she had told Wally about was almost finished- she had worked hard these couple weeks.

There had been no more robberies from Imposter Jinx since the end of August, and September was already in full swing at this point. She hoped it would stay quiet like this.

"Good texture on the sea grass. It's almost popping off the page. Now add some darker values on those waves- you have a light touch, but we need some shadows thrown in there." Jinx nodded under Miss Solaro's advice.

She had chosen to draw a beach, and although some things weren't turning out quite right (the water was a perpetual work-in-progress), the simple act of sketching relaxed her, and she felt happiest during these hours when the only sound was the occasional remark from her teacher and the steady scratches of lead on paper. The only downside to this class was the chemistry class that she had scheduled right after; well, seeing Wally West there made it not so bad.

JCU was well endowed when it came to the fine arts; there was an art museum on campus, and as Jinx progressed through her art classes, she would be getting her own studio in her junior or senior year because she had chosen to major in art. And the supplies were top of the line- if she was still doing that kind of stuff, this room would have been first on her "To Rob" list. It was still very tempting to just grab the paints and run.

The thought of thievery made her fingers twinge a little, yearning to release the pent-up pink energy. Jinx scowled.

"Alright guys, ten minutes, so start cleaning up!"

Jinx carefully set her drawing on the designated counter and set the pencils back inside their respective cabinet. She returned to her easel and gathered up her purse and backpack, and with a friendly farewell from Miss Solaro exited the building.

Brian was waiting outside for her and startled Jinx as he tapped her shoulder.

Jinx jumped and, when she saw who it was, turned and smiled. "Hey Brian, what're you doing here? Isn't your engineering class in session across campus? Like, right now?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Missing one won't hurt me; I'm a techie, I'll just make it up for fun anyways." Jinx grinned and they began to walk across the quad.

"So then why are you here?" Jinx repeated.

Brian rubbed his neck. "I just wanted to apologize, for back in August. You know, ditching you and all. I didn't mean to, and I was going to come back-"

"But that was so long ago," Jinx interrupted, giving him an incredulous stare.

Brian laughed. "I know, but I don't feel like I apologized so well back then. Can I take you out to dinner tonight to make up for it?"

Jinx continued to stare at him. Brian waved his hands quickly. "No, no, not a _date_, but just a friend-apology thing. That I might secretly want to turn into a date, but remains a just-friends thing for now."

Jinx laughed at his candor and decided that just an innocent meal wouldn't hurt. " Apology- and dinner- accepted," she replied teasingly. There was no hope of it turning into a date, though...she'd have to set him straight soon.

Brian grinned and looked at his watch. "Um...don't you have chemistry in about five minutes?"

Jinx glanced at his wrist. "Crap!"

She took off running.

"See you tonight then...?"

-------------------

After taking notes for half the class, Wally was relieved to finally get up and move around, even if it was just to do a lab. He laughed at the look on Rose's face as she frowned into the metal tray that held their supplies. She held an apparent disdain for goggles worn on top of her glasses. The redhead decided that she looked like a raccoon, and he laughed behind his hand.

"You're really working that ensemble."

"Shut up, Wally."

He leaned against the black counter, narrowly avoiding knocking over an odd yellow powder. She was trying to hide a smile behind the lab manual. _I love chemistry..._

"Earth to Wally? You can add the sulfur now," she said, motioning towards the bubbling beaker. "It's hot enough."

Wally, wrinkling his nose, carefully scooped in the specified amount as Rose jotted down data in the notebook. She peeked over at his work and scowled.

"Let me, you're supposed to stir while you add it."

Wally backed off and glanced at her notebook. "Well, as long as you're doing that, I'll record the data- your handwriting's atrocious."

"I can write stuff down too!"

Wally grabbed the pencil from behind her ear (much to her surprise) and began to record. "You're very independent, you know that?"

Rose scoffed and swatted him with her free hand. "I know...I've been pretty much on my own. If I didn't do things..." she got a faraway look on her face, as though remembering something. " Let's just say the company I kept back then wouldn't have gotten anything done without me to do it." She laughed.

Wally stared as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and returned to silently stirring and adding various chemicals. Rose didn't talk often about her past.

"So tell me about your friends, from the dance."

Wally paused in wiping his goggles. "Oh, I never got the chance to apologize..."

"Please don't, I have a date with Brian tonight because he apologized-"

"What?!" _WHAT?!_ Wally fumbled his goggles. "Isn't- um, friend- What?!"

Much to the redhead's chagrin, Rose began to giggle. "I'm putting our solution on that counter since we're done, and when I get back, form a complete sentence."

Wally busied himself gathering up his books and hanging up their lab coats as she walked back. Rose slung her pack over her shoulder. "Like I said, it's just a friend date. Nice reaction."

Wally shrugged his shoulders. "What reaction? Goggles are slippery." _I am the master of playing it cool. She doesn't suspect a thing... _Rose eyed him skeptically as they left the building together.

"Now that you're no longer 'clumsy'...were those kids at the dance your sophomore buddies?"

Wally grinned. "Yeah, except for Roy- the other redhead- he lives in Steel City and was only visiting. The girl you saw is Kori, she's insanely nice. And then there's Richard...well, he doesn't really like his first name so we all call him Grayson. Or Gray. He won't let me call him Grichard, even though everyone loves a good spoonerism."

"You keep telling yourself that... Why does he wear sunglasses?"

Wally frowned for a moment._ Robin just has to be cool and wear the mask..._ "Oh, you know, it makes a statement. And I think his eyes are extremely sensitive or something."

Rose laughed. "Probably more to do with the cool factor, I'd imagine." She glanced down at her watch and smiled up at Wally. "I'm on a tight schedule today," she said. "So...see you around?"

Wally nodded happily. "Definitely," he replied. Rose gave him a warm smile before ambling in the opposite direction. "Oh, wait one second!" He jogged up to her retreating form. She turned back and Wally grabbed her hand, pressing it to his mouth. He looked up at her mischievously. "Thank you, fair lady, for dancing." He paused. "You know, like that time, almost a month ago..."

Rose snorted and withdrew her hand, but Wally's spirits were raised by the pinkness in her cheeks. "You're welcome...silly flirt," she replied, and then she walked away.

Wally laughed at her and turned to depart in the opposite direction, whistling cheerily... _**She'll bring out the best and the worst you can be-- blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me**_.

------------------------

Jinx had caught herself several times that evening rubbing the hand that Wally West had kissed. She fingered the sleeve of her wine-colored jacket and smoothed the napkin across her denim lap in an effort to do any other motion with her hands except that one.

She took another bite of her lasagna and chewed it along with the rest of her evening so far. Brian had been exceedingly polite, opening doors and pulling out chairs. They had some very pleasant conversations. It made Jinx smile every time- chivalry was dead in the Hive Five. Brian was a nice kid. She looked back at Brian and smiled. He grinned back.

"Liked your lasagna?"

"Very much," Jinx replied. "I think I'm done, though." Brian looked at his watch and blanched. Why was he worried? It was only 10:20, and in college terms that wasn't late. Time had gone by quickly...

"We should get back, Rose," he said. "Our roomies will start to worry."

"Um, I don't think Elisa will mind..." How random, Jinx thought. Didn't he want to stay up late, or walk through the park or something? It was only a friend-date, but still, _it's a date, you dolt_. He had cringed slightly at the mention of Elisa, but Jinx decided to ignore it.

They walked out of the restaurant and into the night air. It was a warm night, especially for September, even if it was Jump City. Brian pointed out his car, but Jinx wasn't ready to go back to the dorms.

"Want to take a walk?" she asked. She needed to find a place to let the poor boy down easily. Brian looked over at her with his green-blue eyes.

"Like I said, my roomie will freak," he replied, but kindly. "I would love to join you but..."

_Your roommate is not your mother._ "It's fine," Jinx said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" An awkward silence hung in the air before Brian took a step closer.

"I really do like you, Rose," he said. "Can I, um, kiss you?" Jinx looked up with surprise in her eyes and saw his serious yet nervous look. He seemed to be hasty. He looked like it was something he hadn't wanted to ask. She placed a hand on her hip. _Boys._

"Brian..." Jinx sighed. "Um..." _The truth is, actually, I still have this redheaded yellow blur in my mind and it won't let me be and now there's another redhead rolling around in here too and curse all redheads, even Kori! _"I told you before..."

Brian backed away, holding his hands up in mock innocence. "I know, friends, but it was worth a try, eh?" He ruffled her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sure you don't want a ride?"

Jinx peered up at him. "So we're cool? Just like that?" She was more used to grudges being held- after all, Professor Blood always told the Hive kids about revenge being better cold and all that.

But Brian nodded. "Just like that. We are only freshmen, after all," he grinned.

Jinx gave him a hug. "You're a good friend. This is the weirdest date I've ever been on."

Brian patted her back. "Same here. But...now I have to leave it. Are you okay here?"

Jinx nodded. "I just wanted to walk a bit. It's nice out."

Brian left and Jinx watched the car motor away, scratching her head. _Bizarre...it's like he wasn't even hurt or anything!_ She turned and started walking. It was odd that he had been in such a hurry. But she didn't mind; Jinx loved the night air, the stars, and the dark. She was content walking alone.

------------------------------

Alright guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. This wasn't exactly where I wanted the chapter to end, but I wanted to update before I jet off to camp- sorry this update was so long coming, I was at yet another camp the week before!

Sincerely,

-Silver Miracles


	5. September: Second Robbery

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 5**

The Pizza Place was busier than normal. Wally narrowly avoided a collision with a fellow waiter as he made his way to bus one of the rare vacant tables for the next customer to arrive.

Students were pouring in the doors loudly, voices carrying across the restaurant. Wally blanched and looked at his watch. Didn't they have anywhere better to be at ten o'clock?

Rose and Brian were out on their friend date. Wally wiped the table forcefully and, after alerting the next guests to their now-clean seat, leaned his head against the section of window unblocked by any tables or chairs. He took a deep breath, and covered the cool glass with a fog as he let it out. _Oops._

He snagged the dishrag from his back pocket, peeking around for Delia (who, if she had seen him even stop would have broken every bone in his body) and scrubbed his mark off the glass quickly.

"West, we need a broom in here now! Some kid spilled a parmesan shaker."

Wally groaned and grabbed the desired item from the corner, chancing one final look out the window to the dark, unopen bank.

The handle of his broom clattered to the floor, but the noise was lost among the many voices. Wally may have gasped, but the small breath was lost as well.

Two dark figures were making their way across the roof of Jump City Bank, and their intentions were most likely far from honest. One of them had a shocking hue of hair that not even the darkest nights could hide. With the busy streets that night, they were unnoticeable at best. Wally was lucky to have even caught his glimpse.

In a matter of milliseconds, he was out the door and had shed his apron, much to the surprise and anger of the other employees (and, he suspected, the wrath of Delia would be fully felt much later). There was no time to explain. In one dash he was in the alleyway and in costume. The second dash took him into the silent bank.

--

She held up her bag of money, tossing the other to her accomplice. "I'm certain that Kid Flash will come to stop me when the police see that the alarm has been triggered. You take this and go. We will meet up later, you understand? And leave that with me." She pointed to the long object on the customer service counter.

The other figure, wearing a mask and suit in black, nodded and exited the safe.

She turned to make sure her partner had left the crowbar and smiled, smoothing one of her trademark pink pigtails. She checked to make sure she had all that was wanted, and turned to leave.

As she strolled out of the safe, a red and yellow blur intercepted her, and she found her hands moneyless.

"Jinx." There was no masking the vehemence in his voice. She frowned, scuffing her toes and grasping her other arm.

"Yes," she said quietly. "It's me."

He wasn't expecting the quiet response. Flash's gaze softened and he stepped forward. "I want to explain myself, and if you could, can you explain yourself too? Things after the Brotherhood didn't happen exactly as I had wanted..."

Jinx darkened, but took a step closer to him as well. "It's been tough on my own."

Flash reached out and touched her arm. "I know."

Jinx crossed her arms and turned her head so that he couldn't see her expression.

Flash touched her other shoulder, trying to get her to turn and face him. "Jinx, I-"

Jinx reached out with one arm and grinned at him. Another arm was hidden behind her back.

"Kid Flash, you are still as gullible as ever." She grabbed the crowbar behind her and dashed it roughly across the side of his head.

He crumpled to the floor, stunned. She took off running.

It was a generous head start she had before Flash came to his senses again.

He was furious.

--

Flash dashed out of the bank, looking in all directions. There were only cats in the alleyway, and the people milling about had whipped out their cameras, blinding him with the flashes. He snarled at his own stupidity and was about to leave when the blare of police sirens stopped him.

"Flash." The Chief made his name sound like a poison. "Tell me that it wasn't Jinx and you didn't let her get away again." He motioned troops into the bank, waiting for a reply.

The speedster's only answer was a scowl, and a swift kick at the tire of Chief McMillan's car. The Chief sighed, clutching the bridge of his nose. "I want you in my office tomorrow morning first thing. It's already September. You have had two encounters, and she's escaped both. For now, get your face out of here."

Kid Flash didn't need to be told twice. Chagrined by the Chief's disapproval, he sped off into another alleyway, changing into civilian clothes.

Wally West emerged, looking far from his cheerful self, and set off at a quick walk down the street.

_Need some extra luck?_

_It's just a legend!_

It couldn't have been Jinx. There would have been that catch in his breath, and maybe that brief jolt in his stomach. But this time it was just shock. Wally knew it- that was not Jinx. If it were, she would have used her powers and not a crowbar.

She'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden, and then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding...

What an oddly appropriate song to have in his head. Wally blamed the limited music selection at Pizza Place. He fingered the knot on his head and grimaced. Thankfully, handy super-speed healing had closed the injury (_thank heaven_). But there was still some dried blood on the side of his face. _Gross._

He rounded the corner, intent on finding the nearest bathroom to clean himself up and-

"Hey!"

In a flurry of black hair and quick limbs and green shirts and wine-colored jackets, Wally realized he had just run into Rose Thompson.

--

Er...I'm back?

:P

-Silver Miracles


	6. September: Ice Cream

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 6**

"I dropped my glasses."

Flash was leaning on his arms and at the tip of one of his fingers he felt the smooth plastic of the frames, but the comment did not register immediately. Wally hadn't had the chance to be so tangled up with Rose Thompson as to realize that she enticingly smelled of...well, roses. Maybe a hint of peppermint.

"Wally? They're right by your hand..."

He decided that brown eyes were his new favorite. Odd, though. She seemed to be focusing just fine without them. Aunt Iris was always looking all vague and blurry without hers.

And was Rose getting enough rest? Her eyes looked a little pink.

"Earth to Wally, give me my glasses or I kill you."

Flash snapped back to reality, and quickly grasped the black frames, settling them on her ears. Rose reached up to adjust them as he stood from their sprawled position and offered her his hand.

"Are you alright?" She took his hand and, once on her feet, studied his forehead.

_I probably look so attractive right now..._He lightly rubbed where the crowbar had annoyingly connected. "It's a lot better than it looks. I just ran into one of the cupboards in the kitchen at Pizza Place. Still getting used to the layout, I guess." He chuckled lightly. It still came out forced—he still felt nauseous, remembering how he let Jinx waltz out of there. And maybe also because he got bashed in the head with a crowbar, but he was KID FLASH and so head traumas were merely day-to-day things. But man, it really hurt...Rose was talking. Her hair was looking awfully pretty. _Focus. Need to listen—_

"Wally, are you sure you're alright? You are completely blanking out on me. Guys are acting so weird tonight," she murmured.

Flash shook his head clear. "Sorry about that."

Rose waved it off. "Well, you did just suffer severe head injury," she teased. "Those 'kitchen cabinets'—like boulders, I swear." She jumped out of the way of a poke, Flash's response to her sarcasm.

Flash grinned. '_**She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you...'**_ A fitting song for the whole day, it seemed. Flash knew his cabinet story was a lousy cover-up anyways. Whatever. It hurt to think of something better.

"Well," he laughed, "I'm probably fired now, so it won't matter. Like you said, it's been a weird night." He gave her what he hoped was a casual, "disinterested" glance. "What did you mean by that, anyways? You had your date with Brian, right? How'd it go?" He gave her a playful raised eyebrow. "Was it wonderful?" _Please please say_

"Ehhhhhhh not really." _Yes! _Flash had figured that before he asked- if it had gone well, she wouldn't have been here.

"Why not?"

"It was just odd."

"How?"

--

Before Jinx knew, she had let loose a full tirade against the awkward and oddly concluded date, most of which probably held no interest to Wally. She had chanced a couple glances at him as she talked—partly to make sure his head was okay (she knew the signs, having dealt with plenty of injuries as Hive Five's unofficial nurse; those boys didn't know squat) and partly to see if he was actually listening. And he was. Jinx was flattered. She continued.

"--and he's so polite, you know, but then he says that we should get back before our roommates, of all people, start to worry, and he leaves even when I say I'd enjoy walking around a bit and then he randomly asks to kiss me--"

The surprised cough from beside her stopped the words. " Did you let him?"

Jinx shook her head and her dark curls bounced slightly. Wally snorted and then started chuckling. She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Would you have kissed him?"

"Um...I don't know if I'm allowed to answer that question."

"Just come out of the closet already."

It was Wally's turn to slug Rose. She giggled. "I was only joking! I was joking!" The two paused and Wally looked down at her with his arms crossed, but laughter in his eyes betrayed him. Jinx felt the slightest twinge, and the familiar warmth of a blush wound its way to her cheeks. She looked away and they continued walking in silence.

She adjusted her glasses, glad to know that they weren't crooked from the fall. Them being the last thing she had stolen, Jinx was partial to the black frames. Kind of a small tie to her beginning. She wasn't quite ready to forget her start entirely. It reminded her of how far she'd come.

That and they covered up the pink eyes, of course.

Jinx jumped when she felt a touch on her arm. Wally pointed ahead. "Want some ice cream? I find it helps after lousy dates." Jinx wondered how anyone could be less than enamored by Wally's delight and humor. Girls could be so hard to please, even outside of the Hive Academy cliques.

She followed him to the quaint parlor, crowded with the faces of other JCU students enjoying their own late-night milkshakes. "Sounds good," she replied. He led her across the street and gallantly opened the door, guiding her through with a hand placed on the small of her back.

Jinx felt a blush coming again. _Don't be all stupid. Just because he's charming..._Regardless, she had to admit that sharing some ice cream with Wally was something deserving of a girly reaction.

She sat in a table by the window, watching the TV mounted on the opposite wall as she waited for Wally to buy the food. She tried her best to ignore the way some other groups of girls were watching him. She tried her best not to watch him too. _It's only because he has red hair. Just a minor resemblance to a stupid crush from a LONG TIME AGO. Not for any legitimate reasons. _She rubbed her hand. No...there was some foundation to this one. But she didn't have to confess to anything, not high crimes, not her old cons of the past, not her old loves, and not her new crush—

"I bought a Triple Fudge Brownie and a Moose tracks, because it's impossible to hate chocolate and I just really like the word moose."

Jinx laughed and took the chocolate. "You're too funny." After a pause, "Thanks for listening to my blather, Wally."

He took a bite of his ice cream and regarded her thoughtfully. "You shouldn't belittle your feelings like that. People do want to help."

_Not where I come from, buddy. _

"This from the guy who passes off a head wound like a paper cut," she retorted, motioning toward his head. " You shouldn't belittle your battle scars like that," she mimicked.

"Must you always tease?"

"I must." She took another large spoonful of ice cream. "So why are you getting fired? You mentioned earlier..."

Wally chuckled. "I ran out on my shift early. Like, two hours early. Delia's going to kill me and then make a pizza from my remains."

"Gruesome."

"Yeah. The job wasn't working out so well anyways." Here Wally got a distant look, twirling his spoon between his fingers. He met her curious gaze and smiled. "At any rate, what's done is done." He smiled and Jinx felt her heart flip in fulfillment of an excruciating cliché. She smiled quickly in return and then devoted her attention to the TV, which had interrupted the sit-com with a sudden news announcement. Wally turned to watch as well, and Jinx noticed the scowl that began to grace his features as he listened.

_This is a special news bulletin that has been sent in by the Jump City police department. Rumors of the resurfacing of HIVE Five's infamous leader Jinx have been confirmed by a sighting at the Jump City Bank, where she narrowly avoided the famous Kid Flash, honorary member of our own Teen Titans. Police Chief Hal McMillan has issued a statement saying that she is in the area, is acting independently of her old compatriots, and has stolen a large sum of money from the bank just earlier this evening. If anyone has any information, they should call this number—_

The ice cream turned to ashes in her mouth. Suddenly her stomach was flopping for a different reason entirely. Jinx's spoon clattered onto the ground, turning Wally's attention from the TV back to her. "Rose?"

Jinx bent down to pick up the utensil, taking deep breaths to calm her shaking hands. _You are disguised and safe. It's okay. _"I'm fine."

Wall didn't look fully convinced, and Jinx got up quickly to grab a new spoon, avoiding his gaze. He got up too, in a smooth motion that Jinx thought was almost quicker than typically possible, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'll get it," he said with another smile, and walked over to the counter.

Jinx was angry. She was angry because some imposter stealing money and posing as her was making her gaze flit furtively around the room, trying to see if anyone saw through the disguise. She was angry because police were stupid and so was Kid Flash, if they couldn't catch someone who _wasn't even her_. She was angry because the past ruined her date with Wally. "Bad luck," she mumbled. _It's inescapable. _

"What?" Wally had returned with an extra spoon. She pushed her ice cream towards him.

"I'm not hungry...it's bad luck that they can't catch...um, Jinx," she explained quietly. Wally scowled and pushed the ice cream back towards the center of the table.

"Lost my own appetite," he shrugged casually. "Yeah, it's a pity."

They sat there in silence. Jinx waited a beat or two, studying Wally's profile as he turned towards the window. She looked down at her watch. "I should probably head on," she murmured. Wally turned back to her and nodded, grabbing his jacket and standing. He offered her a hand. "I'll walk you to the dorm," he said with a smile. Jinx took his hand and grinned in return. Something about the way Wally bounced back from his own melancholies made her feel like the News didn't matter so much. But then again, maybe it was just the fact that his hand in hers was safe, reassuring, and warm.

--

Kinda short, and really just fluffy, but I do believe the next will be rather exciting...until then!

PS "Always a Woman To Me" is Billy Joel's

-Silver Miracles


	7. October: Serious Studies

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 7**

"You do realize that today marks the end of the beginning of October."

The phrasing of Chief McMillan's statement confused Flash, but he wisely kept silent, recognizing a general disdain and annoyance in the tone. "Yes Sir," he murmured.

"It's been a few days since that bank fiasco that I am STILL trying to iron out with the bank's manager." Flash winced. Chief boiled. "The plan was simple—find Jinx, arrest, the end. And with her a sitting duck in front of you, you still have let her escape."

"Sir, she hit me with a crowbar."

"Quiet." The Chief gave him a withering glance. " If the Teen Titans were there, she would have been caught. But I suppose you are what we have."

Flash became indignant, and stood from his chair, standing a mere inch shorter than McMillan. "Sir, I am an honorary Titan, and I am perfectly capable of protecting this city when the Titans are called elsewhere. Your anger is misplaced and uncalled for."

Flash eased himself towards the door in anticipation of the fact that, despite the bravery behind his straight reply, Chief McMillan was kind of scary at his angriest. _Stubborn red-headedness gets you in worlds of trouble, now he's gonna blow. _

But McMillan paused, considered his words, and sat himself down with a heavy sigh. "You're right," he finally admitted. "There's been a lot of pressure here, and only more is added with recent developments—the Hive Five has escaped prison once again. We think they're planning to strike soon."

Flash nodded. "If we capture Jinx, she may have information. The bank robbery was early at night and clumsily executed, sir," Flash pointed out. "Sooner or later she's going to mess up." These facts had Kid Flash hoping his hunch—that the Jinx who robbed the bank was not, in fact, the true Jinx—was correct, although the lack of concrete reasoning was cause enough to keep his idea to himself for now. McMillan did not operate on intuition, superhero or no. "If you'll excuse me, sir—I'm late for my class..."

The Chief dismissed him with a wave, and mere second later Flash was in an out of a nearby alleyway and back into street clothes, another JCU student on his way towards the quad.

He was going to find Jinx, and soon. Flash bristled at Chief's flippant remarks. Implying that an original Titan would be doing a better job may have been the product of excessive frustration, but now Flash had his pride on the line. Fake or not, this Jinx he was looking for was going to be uncovered, and the Hive Five boys too. He had been duped long enough.

--

Jinx flopped her book bag onto the table, disrupting the silence of the library as she took a place among Elisa, Miranda, and other students sharing the table.

"Hi Rose!" Elisa gave her a cheerful smile. "Working on that English paper?"

Jinx groaned. "Worse—chemistry. Even though I just had that stupid class, I feel like if I don't study now I might lose all of it. We have a big lab tomorrow...Wally's smart, but I still need to know it."

Miranda giggled quietly. "You little goody two-shoes."

Jinx blinked at that for a moment and smiled. "Whatever."

The librarian gave the whispering table a nasty glare, and Jinx sat quickly between Miranda and a girl named Daphne who she knew from her drawing class. She opened her notebook, flipping to the day's notes on hydrogen bonding. She found instead a comical drawing of an angry stick figure, wearing glasses and shouting at an equally shabby-drawn figure, this one with hair inked in by a red pen. The caption: 'Why Rose and Wally shouldn't be lab partners'. Jinx scoffed, secretly very amused.

Miranda eyed her friend and, seeing the cartoon, let out some bubbly giggles. "You two are such a pair."

Jinx sighed and bent over to grab her lab notebook. "Just between you and me..." she hesitated and an eager Miranda leaned in much closer, "I hate chemistry class."

Miranda, who was waiting for a big admission, pouted at Jinx's cheshire grin. "You're cruel and secretive."

She had no idea. "Not so goody after all, eh?" Jinx chuckled. "I'm not admitting anything about Wally West to you, Mirry."

Daphne, who had been eavesdropping, let out a squeal that startled half the JCU students out of their own textbooks. "Wally West?!"

Elisa leaned over. "Is this about how they should totally date? Rose, don't give me that look, you told me about the ice cream date and hearts were oozing out your ears..."

Jinx flopped her head onto the table and groaned.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "What are we, high schoolers? He's the Pizza Place guy, right? Way cute. Me and Sara eat there just to look at him and we're not ashamed. But then he had to get fired...his replacement is not nearly as charming--"

"Face it, Rose," Miranda interrupted, gasping between laughs, "you are madly in love with Wally West."

The entire table started giggling like mad. Jinx, blushing against the cool table surface, was swiftly reminded of why she was happy to have left school early for her years of crime. "Shut up, all of you."

Miranda poked her arm. "We're not being mean, Rosey, we just think it's really adorable. It was obvious from like, Day One." She smiled amiably.

Jinx shook her head at them all, embarrassed by the admission. Girls. What could you do with them?

_You've gone impossibly soft_.

It was true-- and she was so happy to be moving on, but Jinx wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. In general, she was holding back some sarcasm and her more acerbic comebacks in favor of a shy smile (except around Wally, who just asked for it most days). After Miranda's appellation of "goody two-shoes", she was sure that nobody would be confusing Rose Thompson for super-villain Jinx anytime soon. Jinx was the one who spread rumors about the girls at Hive who bothered her. She was the one who nobody wanted to tease.

And Rose was the one with a table of comical friends.

But if they knew her-- really _her_-- would they still be around?

Yeesh. Was this what all heroes had to go through? Two different identities for a lifetime? _No wonder Robin was so uptight. _Jinx was fine about putting her criminal past to rest, but it was the reconciliation of personality that she lacked now.

That and a cream soda.

Jinx giggled at the very _college-girl_ tone of the thought. All of the smiley faces around her were rubbing off. But then again, she never made much sense after a chemistry class-- confusing subject, distracting partner. Not a good combination.

Jinx faked a glare at Miranda and headed for the drink machine.

--

She looked kind of flushed, like she'd been laughing with her friends. Well...Wally knew for sure they'd been up to something jolly, because the entire library could hear them.

And boy, that librarian wasn't even the slightest bit relieved that it wasn't _him_ this time. She was a tough one. Like...Raven 2.0 or something.

Wally leaned against the drink machine and flashed her a trademark grin. "Hello Sunshine," he said pleasantly, finishing the last gulp of his own drink.

The flush that Wally decided suited Rose was lightly amplified, and then vanished altogether. Her face wrinkled and she groaned. "Speak of the devil..."

Flash tweaked her nose and dodged the hand that came up to slap him. "A tableful of girls was possibly talking about me? I'm flattered."

She stuck out her tongue. "No, you're annoying."

The Kid Flash put on a sad face, bending slightly to give her the full effect of the big, shiny eyes. He did, after all, have it down to an art by this point.

But Rose Thompson was still a surprise to him, and she just reached into her pocket for some spare change.

"I bet you have some kind of superpower," Wally joked.

Rose fumbled her coins and they clattered onto the tile of the snack area. "Um...why?" She knelt to pick up a quarter by her foot. Wally leaned down to help.

"Because, you're seemingly impervious to my patented pouty face." Wally held out the dimes that had rolled behind a nearby chair. "Or maybe that's because you aren't actually looking at me..." He grabbed her hand and she met his gaze. "Hey. What's up?" He placed her dropped money into her open palm and helped her stand again.

Rose sighed. "Chemistry is so confusing." She pressed the button for the cream soda.

"Speaking of-- did you get my doodle masterpiece?" Wally snatched the soda from the slot below and opened it for her.

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. "You mean the chicken scratch on my otherwise neatly-taken notes?" She held out a hand for the soda. Wally withheld the desired item.

"That thing's gonna be worth more than two--no, three!-- Picassos. Plus a Monet." He took a generous sip of her drink. "Thanks, gotta keep my energy up."

"You already have a soda!"

Wally crumpled his empty can and held it out. "Correction: Had."

Jinx took another swipe at him. "Don't make me get out the shoe. Studying makes me more prone to angry outbursts."

Wally laughed at her face (_she's kind of great when she's angry_) and handed the soda back. "It's not so hard, I can help you. We've always gotten high lab marks."

Rose smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you, mainly," she conceded.

Wally beamed. "I don't get called smart all the time, you know. I'm gonna treasure that compliment."

"It's one of the few you'll get from me," she taunted.

"Don't rain on my parade, Rosey."

"That nickname will never stick."

Wally grinned at her. "I kind of agree. Besides, your real name is too pretty anyways, Rose." _Yes! A blush!_

But she covered it with another typical eye roll and scoff. "Too corny. I gotta go review some more, Wally. See you around. Insufferable flirt," she grumbled... and with that she made her way back over to the table.

Her statements had all come out in one nervous tangle of a sentence. Wally's smile widened immensely. He thought back to his irritation that morning, courtesy of Chief McMillan. And then he thought about doodling in chemistry, Rose having to cover up laughs in spite of herself. The weak glares giving way to an awesome smile.

So far, a really good day.

He tossed his crumpled soda can and made his way back to his own study area, where Andrew and some guys from his band were trying (and failing) to quietly have a book-stacking contest.

Sooner or later that librarian was going to explode.

--

Jinx felt like she needed to be staggering back into the dorm room, but in reality the caffeine from the Mountain Dew (following after her cream soda) had left her feeling not overly energetic, but also not quite ready to call it a night, despite the darkening sky. She dropped off her stuff quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping Elisa, and made her way to the bathroom.

The only certain thing was that Jinx was sick of studying, maybe even for good.

_It's time to quit and become a rogue artist. College? Whatever._

The thought was sounding really nice to Jinx at this point. But the idea of losing an art teacher as brilliant as Miss Solaro, not to mention friends like Mirry and Wally, seemed criminal. And she was pretty much done with that one.

Plus, common sense said that nobody got anywhere far without education. Jinx was nothing if not sensible.

The mirror in the hall bathroom was smudged slightly as she busied herself brushing her teeth. Jinx pulled back some annoying stray bangs with one hand as she spat in the sink. The lingering taste of soda in her mouth was banished.

A flash of pink in the mirror caught her eye, and Jinx regarded her hair more closely. The empty bathroom-- courtesy of one of the bigger frat houses hosting a party-- allowed her chance for a thorough inspection of the roots.

The girls of the hall were mostly out on the town. Elisa was in the dorm room, resting up for a big game, and Miranda down the hall was most likely doing the same (not that they needed the rest; Jinx had been to countless games and the Jackals were on a serious winning streak. No player could touch Ellie's spike. It seemed like they all dove the wrong way each time.).

Jinx was bored.

But now, regarding her growing locks, she had a serious purpose.

Bright pink was not an inconspicuous root color next to the ebony dye. Midnight Marvel was needed once more, and Jinx was fresh out after the many painstaking touch-ups required to conceal her flamboyant tresses.

She checked her watch. The drugstore would still be open. And besides, Jinx grinned, she always enjoyed a good jog.

After changing clothes, leaving a note for Ellie, and snatching up her mp3, Jinx was out the door, jogging in the cool October evening. It felt refreshing after a hard day of work, and the caffeine would be spent by the time she returned. And besides, jogging alone at night was hardly dangerous for someone like her.

--

The store was fairly empty when Jinx entered, slowing at the door and taking a deep breath. She stretched her arms, ignoring the curious look from the cash register, and made her way to the hair section.

Jogging was something that Jinx truly enjoyed. Hive had imposed that habit on everyone, clamoring for peak health conditions, but even after leaving the Academy Jinx did not want to shake the habit, even when the boys grew lazy. It was time to think. It was her way of calming down. And it was satisfying to know that she could beat pretty much anyone in a foot race.

A lone container of her color was nestled into the back of the shelving, and Jinx thanked some lucky stars. Not that any of them were _hers_. But maybe she was getting a hand from someone else's these days. It wasn't like she'd been using her powers anyways.

Jinx's eyes swept the store. No security cameras, just the one guy working the register, high shelving, low-quality sensors at the door.

Hair dye ran a little on the expensive side, in Jinx's opinion. Her fingers itched to release some of that pent-up pink energy.

Just when she was about to really consider the decision, the bell on the door rang, and Elisa walked into the store and made her way straight to the back.

Jinx did a double-take. Elisa was supposed to be asleep...she looked again at the girl making her way through the store.

It was a redhead with glasses and a small mouth. Nothing like Elisa. Jinx laughed at herself. Jogging at 9:00 PM? She was going mental. Seeing things.

And not only that, but she had considered a petty theft for more than a few moments there. Jinx turned the music down on the mp3 in her armband and took a deep breath to clear her head. Stupid chemistry, sodas, excessive studies, (_Wally West_)-- messing with her head. Making her want to revert to more familiar territory. She quickly made her way to the counter and paid for the hair dye in a rush. A passing glance to the back of the store did not reveal the redhead that she had mistaken for the honey-blonde Elisa. The cashier handed her her bag and Jinx left the store, turning towards a longer route back to her dorm room.

She shoved the change from the purchase back into her pocket and reached to change the song playing.

There was a small crowd that had gathered up ahead around one of the popular restaurants on the street. Jinx scowled. She hated trying to run through large, incompetent mobs--

A shriek pierced through her music and interrupted all thought as the door to the restaurant blew off of its hinges and into the street, making a car swerve and crash into a hydrant, scattering the frenzied crowd. Jinx stopped jogging and took a step back.

Loaded with money...and burgers..._how typical_.

Mammoth stepped into the street, a happy grin alighting his features. See-More followed, a malicious sneer scaring the braver ones into hysterics. Billy and his duplicates all carried out sacks of money.

HIVE.

The restaurant owner was on the ground begging. Students were running in all directions. Jinx was frozen to the spot.

And as Billy's gaze met her own narrowed eyes, the only coherent thought Jinx had was a passing notion of Gizmo and Kyd's absences. But it didn't matter, because Billy had tugged See-More's arm.

And now the three of them were all coming after her.

--

-Silver Miracles


	8. October: Questions

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 8**

_"And now we're going to need two volunteers...Jinx? Come up here. And...Elusion, how about you?"_

_Jinx grinned as she rose from the middle row of the classroom. Farther down, Gizmo and See-More both gave her vicious smiles, the kind that she knew meant something good was going to happen. She stepped into the ring that was situated in the center of the Advanced Combat classroom, eyeing her competition. Elusion was a newer recruit. Jinx had heard about her power, creating illusions and pictures that fooled the opponent's mind in order to escape. A cunning deception, but this mousy brunette was about to be terribly unlucky. _

_Jinx took her place, head held high, eyes beginning to glow. Elusion took her position as well, eyeing Jinx's hair._

_"Whenever you all are ready, begin," the professor said. He settled back to observe. _

_Jinx could see Billy and Kyd sitting behind her opponent and barely caught the nod that went between them and Mammoth. She snapped, and pink energy surrounded her palms, creating the appearance of having flames in her palms. She turned full attention to the girl in front of her, who seemed to want to run but could not rip her gaze from the hair. _

_"Yeah, it's pink. So what?" Jinx snarled. She shot a beam and began the fight. _

_Elusion jumped out of the way, quicker than Jinx had expected. She somersaulted to the other side of the ring, bringing her leg around for a hard kick that connected and knocked the brunette to the ground. Jinx grabbed her arm and threw her across the ring to the other side. Some students began to clap enthusiastically. _

_Jinx laughed a little bit, giving her short opponent a withering, superior stare. Elusion's eyes began to glow a bright tangerine as she stood. _

_Jinx found herself in a garden, filled with all the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. _

_"Your favorite flower? Really? You must be such a softie on the inside." The voice of her opponent echoed inside her head. Jinx frowned. _

_A solid punch came at her out of nowhere, and Jinx fell across the floor, falling through rosebushes as though they were just smoke. A brief glimpse of the ring returned, a shadow of the fist was seen, and the garden returned, looking so real. A kick in the ribs told her that it was not. Somewhere in the back of her mind the professor was saying something about the great advantage of being psychic, creating illusions. Jinx couldn't have cared less. _

_"Gonna get up? Thought you were winning, didn't you?" Elusion's voice came back again to taunt her. Jinx stood and just smiled. _

_"That's what you think...Hive five, make her blind!"_

_The garden dissolved to reveal Billys and Mammoth holding the girl, letting Kyd's powers around her head render her blind. As See-More shot an eyeball to the floor, Gizmo pressed buttons on a controller with mad giggles, detonating the round device. _

_A putrid smoke filled the room as the Jinx and her gang made their escape with vicious laughter. _

_"Swell job guys!" Jinx yelled. The teach hadn't covered the advantage of a team. "Come on-- let's rob the taco stand to celebrate, take the day off." The boys let out a whoop and burst open the double doors to the school. Kyd Wykkyd transported them all into the heart of Jump City with his powers, where the six collapsed in laughter. Jinx smiled. That Elusion girl hadn't seen it coming. The rookie. Hive Five ruled the Academy. Her gang could do anything they damn well pleased, and the world was going to know it someday._

--

"Um, she doesn't look like Jinx."

"Quiet, Mammoth. Our newer, better leader told us she was it."

It was really screwy the way things could change. All it had taken was one persistent hero to zip in and tell her that she could do better. Jinx struggled against the arm that trapped her against the cold brick of the restaurant building, Mammoth's hand firmly at her throat.

Karma. Inescapable Bad Luck. The past was coming back to bite her with a vengeance. She should have known that luck she never had was going to always run out. She was JINX, for crying out loud.

_But how did they know?!_

See-More, taller, hardened, more cruel than before, gave Jinx a bitter smile. "So hello there...'Rose Thompson'?" He began to laugh jarringly. Billy joined in too, until a glare from the leader silenced him. " Well, ROSE, we've been sent to get you. But what do you think anybody would want with such a HARMLESS, INNOCENT college student?" Jinx flinched as he shot two eyeballs in quick succession, on either side of her head. They buried themselves in the brick, leaving her ears ringing. Mammoth's arm tightened. Her breath began to come in gasps. Her eyes narrowed and Jinx made fists with her hands. Her eyes began to glow behind the contacts. See-More laughed.

"That's right, go ahead and blow your cover. What will happen next? Run away again?"

Jinx paled, and the pink in her gaze began to fade. She began to see spots. See-More's threat raced through her...but that didn't stop her from shocking Mammoth's underarm.

The giant let out a howl and Jinx dropped to the ground, rubbing her throat. See-More raised his fists and ordered Billy to do the same.

Jinx could have laughed. Hive was now led by a HUMAN EYEBALL. Flash was right. She could do so much better. He was always right.

Jinx lifted her arms to block a blow that never came. Instead there was a strong gust of air, a strangled yell, and a cheery voice that shouted "Tag!"

_Could I get some mustard? This sandwich is a little dry..._

And there he was. His costume was different-- all red, the fiery hair covered now. But still he burned with confidence, and energy, and life.

The shortness of breath may have put Jinx on her knees, but the shock of seeing him again kept her down there.

_There's something different about you. I think you can do better. _

Jinx remembered his glee at having her along to defeat the Brotherhood. His joy when she agreed to join the Titans. It was cowardice to have deserted while he was so far away on a mission, but Jinx had wanted to remember Flash with a smile on his face.

Now he was back, smiling again, and Jinx wanted to spill all of her three years to him if only for the light in his eyes that would appear when he knew she was good now, forever this time.

Jinx chuckled to herself as Billy went flying across the street. They were more than outmatched. And she was safe again.

--

Flash had to admit that the years apart had improved the Hive boys, but the Fastest Man Alive was still on top of things. And after being undercover for a week, he was ready to do some fighting. His surprise punch had stunned Mammoth for the few critical moments it took to create a tornado with his arms, blowing every Billy Numerous right into a giant unconscious pile. When you were motivated by anger-- seeing Rose Thomspon almost choke to death made Wally want to run them into the ground-- fights were so much easier. Another throw into a wall rendered Mammoth in the same state as Billy, and a solid blow to the side of See-More's silly helmet was all it took to have the three villains soundly beaten by the time the police had arrived.

Flash slapped on the handcuffs and shut the door to the armored truck with considerable gusto. He turned back to the scene of the fight. The wall to the restaurant would need serious fixing. The street had some major cracks. A fire hydrant was crumpled and leaking from where See-More had crashed into it.

The remaining crowds stared in wonder at him from behind the police line, whipping out cell phones and cameras to catch a shot of the Kid Flash.

Rose still sat on the ground, the sweatband keeping her black hair pulled back into its ponytail. She still seemed in shock; Flash frowned as he noticed her shaky hands picking up the scratched mp3, dropped in the chaos.

Flash knelt down and held out a hand. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked. It felt odd, acting like he didn't know Rose at all when it was so opposite of the way things were.

That of all people the Hive guys had chosen to go after _her_ made him furious.

Rose chanced a look up at him and regarded his hand with uncertainty, nervousness. Flash smiled at her. "Trust me, it's alright. The police will need to hear your statement and then you can go home, ok?"

Rose looked at his smile and seemed to relax a little bit.

Ignoring the news cameras that had appeared in the crowd, he scooped her up and set her on her feet. "That's better," he murmured.

Rose nodded, finding her voice. "Yes, much better. Thank you." There was something unidentifiable in the look she gave him.

Before Flash could voice a reply, a member of the police force ran to him and urgently called for his attention.

"There's been a break-in at the science labs! Chief McMillan wants you over there."

Flash groaned to himself and reluctantly handed Rose over the the man. She looked back at him-- those same big eyes-- and he chanced a wink at her. "Don't worry Rosebud," he said, " You're safe now." And with that, he zipped away towards the other end of the campus.

--

He looked even more dashing than before-- broader, older. Jinx smiled to herself. Dashing. Ha.

She stared down the road after him, not flinching at the sudden gust of wind. He didn't figure out who she was, although the Hive had made it pretty clear that they knew her. Her disguise was better than she had thought, apparently.

_Rosebud_...Did Flash mean that as a play on her name? Did Flash have a disguise too?

Oh god. Had she unknowingly met the civilian version of Flash? She thought of Wally's hair. Wally's eyes. But then she thought of how long it took Wally to type on the computer (he'd never learned the correct way), and all the times he had asked her how to spell "conundrum", and how once she had found him with his hand somehow stuck in a drink machine. Similarities aside, probably not. There were other redheads around the JCU campus.

Brian? No, blond hair. Andrew? Too...calm. That guy in the back of her english class? Too antisocial.

Flash gave her roses before, when she was Jinx. Obviously, Jinx figured with a scowl, he gave all his passing fancies roses or 'rose' nicknames, romancing them into following him along. And then three years later there you were, thinking you were special while he passed by in blurs. The scowl deepened.

Police had always put her in a mood. This dumb interrogation needed to be quick.

Whoever Flash was, she hoped he was stopping the reported robbery in the science wing. That answered the question of where Gizmo and Kyd were. She was merely the distraction. What were they trying to steal? Jinx distractedly thanked the officer who held the car door open for her.

See-More had given away one piece of information-- Hive had found a new boss. Someone that wanted her dead, it seemed.

All of her enemies had been...well, good guys. They didn't operate like that.

Jinx buckled her belt in the police car, and the officer with her (a talkative man named Charlie) gave her a kind smile. "We'll just be taking you to the station for a second," he said, almost apologetically. "You could turn out to be a great help."

As if that was going to ease her nerves. Jinx would never get used to a police car. Or a police station.

Kid Flash had always been on the dense side, right? What if an officer saw through her? What if they locked her away too? After all her hard work...Jinx looked at her empty hands and realized that the dye was gone. Her mp3 was probably broken.

She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Jinx looked out the window. She could bet all her money on this-- Faker Jinx was connected. She needed to be caught.

--

Never before had Flash really been too late for something. This was a first, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. They had used Rose as a distraction, and he had completely missed Gizmo and Kyd. As if her life meant little more than a chance to get away with some small blip of metal for a project that would, inevitably, be foiled anyways.

Infuriating. Flash twisted the ring that normally contained his costume around on his finger. He would need to tighten their bands-- this one had fallen off when he reached inside a drink machine for a Pepsi last week and it had taken way too long to retrieve (Rose had caught him looking stupid). Thank god she was safe.

Flash was eager to be a part of interrogation. He wanted to know why Hive went after her. The hero zipped over to Chief McMillan, who stood inside the science lab. "What did they steal, sir?"

The Chief sighed. "Using that wicked kid's powers, whatever they are, it seems Gizmo got inside this building way too easily. The only thing missing is a particle generator-- something the advanced tech class was making through a grant from Wayne Enterprises. It was almost done."

Flash frowned. "Gizmo could easily finish it, then. What is it used for?"

"I've been talking with that scientist-- Tracy Simmons, young but brilliant. I'm willing to bet she finds her way to Metropolis Labs someday...She basically said that the similitude particle generator can imitate energy patterns." He gravely looked towards the safe that had once held the item. "If it wanted to, it could shock a person like lightning. Or even hit them with a copy of a blast like Cyborg's."

"Basically, this thing is dangerous in the wrong hands." Chief nodded in reply.

"There's not much to do here," he said flatly. "Our best bet at this point is the questioning. Hive knows something."

Flash nodded and began the three-second run to the police station.

A similitude particle generator. What was a thing like that doing at a college, anyways? Sometimes the world really just asked for it.

If it could imitate the appearance and effect of superpowers...it could certainly imitate pink hex waves. Flash thought back to his two previous encounters with Jinx. A crowbar, a kick...he hadn't yet seen the energy. Wouldn't that be easier than a punch for her?

Some pieces were beginning to connect. All he needed now was the real Jinx to prove his suspicions. But where was she hiding?

--

"I was just jogging...and I stopped in the store...and then when I came back out they just grabbed me."

The policeman looked at her sympathetically, and it all felt very surreal. "What were you buying?" he asked.

Jinx tapped her fingers against the underside of the table, nervous. "Um...a sketchbook," she offered. She decided to let them think her hair was naturally that dark. The dye might lead them in a direction too close to the truth. "I'm in the art program," she added quickly. The drumming of her fingers got a little louder. "I like to draw unicorns and flowers and landscapes and children I have no clue why they'd go after me I'm just a girl." God, could she just leave already?

The officer gave her a kind smile. "Don't be nervous, we're just trying to get all the information. Why don't I give you a quick break? Want some coffee? Just a couple more questions. You should be out of here very soon."

Jinx nodded. "Sure...um, please."

--

Flash was back at the station just a few minutes before the armored truck was anticipated to arrive. He settled himself on a couch next to a table of donuts and coffee. He began drumming his fingers, the movements blurring together with their superhuman speed. A foot twitch joined it soon after. He looked casually around the office. All in all, a nice place. Maybe he'd get a job here sometime.

A policeman came out and began making two cups of coffee. Flash got up and grabbed a donut as well as a styrofoam cup. "Hey there Jared-- are you the one questioning Ro...the witness?"

Jared nodded, still pouring the first cup. "Here," Flash offered. Two seconds later, three cups of coffee sat on the table. Jared grinned.

"What a useful power."

Flash clapped him on the back. "It's useful most days." Flash looked back towards the room where he knew Rose was probably sitting. "Do you mind if I ask her a question or two?" Jared waved him ahead. Flash grabbed the coffees and walked in.

Rose looked up with surprise. Flash grinned and set down her coffee. He relaxed into the chair across from her and watched her take a sip.

Silence...Flash began to tap his fingers.

"...This tastes like candied syrup."

The speedster took a sip of his own drink and grimaced, switching the cups in the same second. "Sorry, I guess they got mixed up. I take mine with one cream and...um, thirty-seven sugars."

Rose gave him a look that Chemistry Buddy Wally West knew quite well. Flash chuckled. "So you seem alright," he observed after a beat. "Any idea why they were after you? All those other people around...why you?"

Rose rubbed a thumb up and down the side of the coffee cup. "No clue," she finally said. There it was again, those big eyes from before. Flash blinked and leaned his chin on his hand, regarding her. Rose didn't say anything. They both continued to drum their fingers.

Rose took a breath. "Thank--"

"Flash, the Hive has arrived for questioning." Jared had popped his head in.

Flash stood, offering Rose a kind smile. She looked so nervous..."Thanks Jared. We're done here, I think you should just let her go home."

Rose was visibly relieved as she was led to the door. Flash gave her a wave and walked in the opposite direction. He had some questions for See-More.

--

"They aren't saying a word!" The Chief slammed his fist against the table. "Stupid kids."

"Temper, sir!" Flash replied coolly, rocking backwards in a wooden chair. Across the room, a recorded tape from Rose's questioning was about to begin playing. Flash paused it and stood, adjusting one of the lightning bolts by his ear with a swipe. "Could I try?" Without waiting for reply, Flash blew into the room where the three of them sat, handcuffed to their chairs. All of them were looking smug, and that annoyed him immediately. But that was probably just what they wanted. He raised an eyebrow instead.

"What's shakin'?"

"We're not telling you anything, crud-sniffing retard!" It seemed Billy was taking his cues from Gizmo. Flash gave a short laugh and zipped across the room, leaning against Mammoth's shoulder.

"That's too bad. So big guy, why'd you think Jinx would be here?" Mammoth shook his head silently. Flash just grinned a little more. "Wait here buddy, okay?" Three seconds later, Flash was back with a bag of tacos, letting the smell waft through the room. He bit into one with enthusiasm. "It's almost eleven, and boy am I hungry. Want one?" He offered the bag to Mammoth.

The giant's eyes widened. "Someone told us Jinx would be here," he said as he reached out his arm. Flash took out a few tacos and tossed them to him. See-More groaned, shooting Mammoth vicious glares. "Boss said not to give away anything," he hissed angrily. Flash ran over and held a taco out in front of his nose.

"So there's a new mastermind, eh? What do they want with Jinx? And if you're looking for Jinx, why go after an innocent bystander?"

"I'm not saying anything," See-More sniffed. "I hate tacos."

Flash flicked the air in annoyance. "Um, false! I'm not stupid. Now listen here, eyeball," he said, setting down the bag of food, " you're going to tell me something about Jinx right now."

"When you find her, are you going to turn her in, or run away with her?" Billy Numerous asked, reaching for the bag.

"I'll answer your questions when you answer mine," Flash snapped, pulling the bag away. He looked at the clock-- the only decoration on the off-white walls. Five minutes. It was like it had been an eternity.

See-More gave him a dagger of a glare, and then before anyone could blink, Flash had him out of his handcuffs and pinned up against the wall with his arm, knocking the clock to the ground with a clatter.

"It's like he's the good and bad cop all by himself," Billy whispered to Mammoth. Mammoth stuffed another taco into his mouth and shrugged.

"She just up and left," See-More began quickly. "Everything was gone, except for a letter and empty envelopes, all from JCU. We just put the pieces together is all. We figured stealing the loot and attacking someone would get her attention." Flash set him back in his chair and recuffed him.

"Yeah, and you made that plan with the help of someone else. Who? Where are Gizmo and Kyd? Why do you need a similitude particle generator?"

See-More, out of the dangerous position, reverted back to stony silence.

Chief McMillan walked into the room. "Thank you Flash, we're going to take it from here. Jared and Charlie are watching the tape of that Thompson girl's questioning. You can join them."

Flash waved cheekily to the prisoners and ran out of the room, back to the TV. He settled down between the two other policeman and folded his hands behind his head.

Poor Rose. Her face clearly showed considerable anxiety and shock. She kept adjusting her glasses, grasping strands of hair, tapping the tabletop. For the most part, her eyes were trained on a square of linoleum behind the questioning officer.

_"Um...a sketchbook."_

Flash could have laughed. Of course it made so much sense to her to be out buying more paper late in the evening. She lived for art class. It was why she always came into the chemistry room like a breath of fresh air. Flash had never seen anyone happier with graphite.

_"I'm in the art program. I like to draw unicorns and flowers and landscapes and children..."_

_"I like to draw unicorns and flowers and landscapes and children..."_

_"I like to draw unicorns"_

The video had continued, but that line was on loop in Flash's mind, freezing him from the inside out, locking his legs in place and shocking him.

The dark hair. The glasses. The brown eyes, the pink tinge he had seen before-- the pale skin, the unicorns, she was tall, she was slim, she liked black, _he_ liked _her..._An old conversation ("Bad luck there." "Just what I've been trying to avoid.") The big-eyed look had been _recognition_. Memories returning.

Suddenly his instant attraction to Rose Thompson made so much more sense.

Hive hadn't just attacked willy-nilly the nearest girl. There had been so many other bystanders. They had attacked _her. _

Beside him in chemistry class had sat the one girl he'd been searching so hard for this whole time.

The exuberance was overwhelming.

_"Don't be nervous, we're just trying to get all the information..." _The tape played on, but Flash didn't care.

Jared yawned. "What was this girl's name again?"

"Rose," Flash replied instantly. His fingers shook imperceptibly fast, and he felt like when he was on the verge of a winning battle or when the wind was ruffling his hair as he crossed an ocean.

_Rose. _Rose because he convinced her-- because she couldn't just go back to crime-- because now she was good!

_Rose_ because of _roses_.

_Her real name is Jinx and she is good and I have found her-- _"Her name's Rose Thomspon!" he said it again, louder, elated.

"Um...thanks." But Officer Jared had replied to an empty room.

This Kid Flash was out circling the world, because at his happiest, he had to be running.

--

-Silver Miracles :D This chapter was fun to write.


	9. November: Libraries and Canvas Bags

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 9**

It was weird to be the victim rather than the villain. More than a week after the incident, and her face was still plastered on the news, gaining the sympathy of Jump City. The fact that it was a story mentioned in conjunction with Hive, and with talks of the robberies by "Jinx" could still put the real Jinx on edge, but things were quieting down.

People had been so...nice. Random students were wishing her well as she walked to class. The girls on her hall had asked for details, had wanted to know that she was alright. Miranda had been in tears. Elisa was so angry at the Hive Five. Brian and Andrew attempted to bake her a cake. Wally had brought her a new sketchbook.

Jinx was settled at the base of a tree in the quad, filling in the colors on her most recent drawing in said book.

"That's pretty nice," a voice behind her commented. Jinx turned to face Brian, who had sat himself down beside her, casually taking out his laptop.

"Thanks," Jinx replied. "What are you doing?"

Brian tilted the screen for her. "I'm working on a graph for economics. Big presentation tomorrow." Jinx nodded, and after asking a few more questions out of curiosity, the two settled into an amiable silence.

In the aftermath of the attack, Brian had finally admitted the ulterior motive for his dates with Jinx-- wanting to make Elisa jealous. Jinx had burst out laughing when he told her (much to his chagrin) but there was really no other reaction for it. Because they had become so frank with each other, the two were now better friends than Jinx had ever expected.

"So have you talked with Wally lately?" Brian asked casually.

"Regretfully, no," Jinx replied, still coloring rhythmically. The science wing-- and therefore most science courses-- had been cancelled for the following couple weeks in order to conduct a thorough investigation of the robbery. Jinx still didn't know what had been stolen, which worried her, but not having chemistry homework was quite a relief.

She was counting on chemistry class, though, for a chance to see Wally. He had been inexplicably busy lately, and their class schedules were very different.

"He was really worried," Brian continued. "You can still tell-- he's all fidgety. I bet he was really nervous for you."

"Well gosh, if you of all people noticed then it must be bad," Jinx joked.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't be sarcastic," Brian retorted. "Seriously, Rose, he should still be in the library, I just came from there. Go say hello. And let me take your comfortable seat, 'cause I'm actually sitting on a rock."

Jinx laughed and packed up her stuff. "So full of less altruistic goals...I'll see you later." She headed off to the library as Brian rolled his eyes at her playfully.

--

It was weird when a simple solution suddenly became complicated. And Flash hated complicated-- winding roads, endless deliberation, crime scenes that led _nowhere_. While he could think through that stuff at lightspeed, the rest of the world needed to catch up, and too often he was too straightforward in approach for them. He chuckled softly to himself. The one time he needed to think the least, and the quiet corner of library was a perfect atmosphere for serious pondering. Stupid papers, due the day before a break.

So Rose was Jinx. And that was great, but he was Flash and she didn't know. Did he tell her?

Yes.

No.

Jinx was good now, but what would she do with new information? Flash knew firsthand that the girl was a convincing actress, remembering the museum encounter from so long ago. But he still trusted her. He had faith in her.

If he admitted to being Flash, he had to turn her in. It was his duty to Jump City. Wally scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had only seen her as Wally West, right? Wally was a civilian, and therefore couldn't arrest Rose Thompson, who had never told him who she was.

_Are you gonna arrest her, or run away with her? _See-More's question echoed in his mind.

_**She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me...**_Wally's iPod was suddenly way to loud.

_STOP THINKING._

He began to bang his head against the desk.

"Wally?"

The speedster jumped at Rose's amused tone. The girl laughed and sat down on the edge of Wally's desk, pushing aside his notebooks and laptop. She seemed to pick up on his agony and cut her giggles short. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Wally tried not to stare, but it was hard. _Your name is Jinx and you are good and I am Kid Flash and I might be in love with you. _"It's just this paper," he finally said, waving a hand at the computer's screen. "Who assigns work due the day before Thanksgiving Break?" He chuckled. "And considering recent events, I really should be asking you that question," he returned, resting his head on his elbow and looking up at her.

Rose--Jinx-- looked away, lightly blushing. "Thank you for the sketchbook," she said simply. "I'm fine, don't worry." Her brow furrowed. "Is it really Thanksgiving?"

Wally nodded with a smile, pushing his thoughts away for the time being. "You going anywhere? My aunt and uncle are going on a cruise, without me! How unfair is that?"

"Way unfair," Rose (_Jinx!!_) agreed. She smiled down at him. "I guess we'll be hanging out here on campus. I got nowhere to go. Elissa and them are leaving tonight. Are you going to come see everyone off at Pizza Place for lunch later?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Wally said. _Not gonna be thinking ever again... _"Hey...um, Rose," he began, "How come you have nowhere to go?" He asked it carefully, wanting to gauge her reaction.

She looked out the window. "My parents and I aren't really on speaking terms," she began. "And really," she smiled wryly, "who enjoys returning to a past anyways? I'm happier here."

Implying an honest backstory, but not elaborating. Creating a "difficult to talk about" type thing so that people didn't ask. The clever girl. She seemed so at peace, without the frustration of three years ago. Wally grinned. "I'm happy if you are," he offered. "Is that why," Wally tried to act more casual, "you don't really like to talk about the past? Because you don't like remembering?" _Might as well pry and see what happens._

"Yes." She answered shortly, but not unkindly. Rose/Jinx looked back down at him from her perch on the desk. "Curious much?" This was asked with a teasing smile. Wally was glad she felt so comfortable here. She was happier than she had seemed at Titans Tower. It was a good thing to be seeing. He beamed at her.

"I just enjoy hearing you talk," he replied unabashedly. He realized the time on his computer and began to gather his notebooks. "Sorry," he said to Rose's frown, "Math." He began to walk away and then turned, hesitant.

_Oh, just do it. _

He took a step towards Rose (_Your name is Jinx..._) and brushed back a piece of her dark, dyed hair. He leaned and gently gave her a kiss. "I..." She was speechless. "I'm glad you're good...I mean, good and safe, y'know..." Wally finished lamely. He pulled away and grinned at her. "See you around, Rose."

_Her name is Jinx and she is good and __**holy crow **__she can kiss_

Wally might as well have been walking on air as he left the library and headed to his next class. He whistled, waving to his fellow students for a little while before the implications got to him.

She kissed Wally West. Did that mean she was over Flash? And for that matter, why on earth did he kiss her when she was his _assignment_? She was supposed to be _arrested_.

Flash wanted to puke at the drama.

But she couldn't be jailed for crimes at JCU that she wasn't committing. So she wasn't guilty. Therefore, she wasn't his duty. No problemo, right? Flash groaned. The similitude particle generator, the fake Jinx, Hive Five, Rose-- it was all intertwining. Complicated. Twisty.

And Flash _hated_ complicated.

Maybe she liked him because he reminded her of Flash. _That's because you ARE Flash, you dolt._ But how to tell her? Did she really need that? She wanted to forget the past and move on, that was clear.

He was over thinking this somehow.

_My head hurts so much--_

The bank across the street began to sound an alarm, and Flash recognized the sound of a gun being fired. He did a quick triple-fist pump. "Distraction here I come!" He slipped into an alleyway and zipped out in costume, grinning as he flew through the doors of the bank.

--

They hadn't stood a chance. Petty crime was never that big a deal for him. They shouldn't have even tried. Flash wiped a strand of hair from his eye as he stood in the nearby alleyway, still in costume but unmasked, taking a quick breather before making the run to class (he was majorly late). It was safe to do so-- he was hidden behind the side of a dumpster, where a lone tabby was rummaging through the garbage.

He looked down at the cat. " I guess I'm in your way." The tabby stared up at him, and Wally was reminded of just why he preferred dogs. He chuckled. "You're giving me looks like Rose does," he said. "Her eyes are all big like that...And...I am talking to a cat. Time to go, Wally." He stood and spun back into his civilian clothes within the same second, strolling out of the alley inconspicuously. The tabby stared after him and resumed its eating.

--

It had taken Jinx a second or two to move after what had happened in the library. All she knew for the entire walk back to her dorm room was a lovely warmth. She entered her dorm room as though in a dream.

She'd had boyfriends at Hive (all losers). Heck, she'd come close to kissing Cyborg even. But nothing had felt like this. She was too full of some other feeling to want to eat pizza. She could run a marathon right now if someone asked her. It was unnerving, and yet completely wonderful.

Before leaving, she had realized that Wally forgot his favorite pen. She smiled, now twirling the item in her hand as she set her books on her dresser. They'd see each other at the Pizza Place. She inspected the red metallic sheen. She'd return it to him...

Maybe. She smiled and, dropping it into her purse, turned back towards Elisa. Her roommate was in a frenzy, grabbing clothes from all corners of the room.

"Um, Ellie? It's just a long weekend," Jinx pointed out. She flopped onto her bed, flipping through a magazine but not reading any words-- they made her think of books, which made her think of libraries. Jinx was brought out of reverie by another frustrated groan. "Ellie, pack some shirts and jeans. No big."

Elisa laughed. "Thanksgiving at my house is quite a big deal, actually. I'll be meeting quite a few people."

Jinx shrugged and looked at her watch. "Well, you have ten minutes before we'll officially be unfashionably late."

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls burst into the bustling restaurant to the sound of laughter and the smell of breadsticks. Brian, Andrew, Miranda, and some other students (Jinx recognized Daphne from the library with her friend and two other boys as well) were settled into a booth and waved the two of them over.

Jinx began to walk over with Ellie in tow, weaving around the various tables, when suddenly a tray loaded with dishes came into her view. When she tried to stop, Elisa behind her propelled her forward into the waiter--a tall, gangly person who was probably (ironically, Jinx pondered as her nose hit his arm) Wally's replacement.

And there it was-- Inescapable Bad Luck.

Her bad luck got worse when she sat up and saw Wally West walk in the door. _How embarrassing..._

--

Flash swiped a hand through his hair and made sure the t-shirt sleeve covered his quickly-healing cut from the hostage situation across town that afternoon. He opened the door to the Pizza Place, wincing as he looked down at his watch.

But his lateness proved unimportant in light of the fact that apparently, Rose had singlehandedly destroyed half the kitchen's dish supply in one fell swoop.

_Jinx indeed_, Wally grinned. Andrew had already slid from his place and was helping her back to her feet. The redhead sauntered over, hands behind his back, whistling. "If you were leaving for Thanksgiving," Wally began, holding back laughter, "I would call this going out with a bang."

She glowered at him, blushing furiously. The waiter was trying to apologize but she paid little attention to him.

Wally gave her the most innocent look he could muster. "You could always just say that the dish ran away with the spoon...followed by the glasses...and some half-eaten pizza...and a salt-shaker or two..." He shrugged good-naturedly.

Rose gave him another furious look, and, recognizing it as a glare Jinx had frequently gotten before trying to hex Kid Flash into another dimension, Wally decided to leave and get some pizza. He reached out and took her glasses, wiping away a bit of sauce from them. He held them up. "Maybe a stronger prescription..."

With that he skipped over to the counter, narrowly avoiding a punch in the face. He gave a pitied look to the waiter and handed him a shard of plate that had slid across the floor.

"Stuff like that never happened when you worked here before you _skipped out two hours early."_

"Oh...hello Delia." Wally jerked a thumb back at the scene of the crime. "I just would have had faster reflexes is all," he said casually. _The fastest, in fact_. "The guy's still new."

Delia sighed and rang up three slices of pizza for her former employee. "Either way, business just hasn't been the same..."

Wally looked back at the booth, where Rose had been seated and was moving the conversation on to a new subject. He sighed, only half-hearing Delia's rant.

There was no way he could turn her in. She was too...happy. It was such a change from before. He hoped it was partly because of him. He smiled to himself. _Libraries...gotta love them._

"Your food's here." This was said indifferently. Clearly Delia had not yet forgiven him. Wally thanked her anyways and made his way to a place beside Rose, ready to put aside his crime-fighting for some normalcy.

Or however normal this college was going to get, with him and Jinx around.

--

Jinx adjusted her hair in its ponytail, enjoying all the time she could spend in the empty hall bathroom. With the exception of one or two other girls, she had this weekend all to herself. It was nice and quiet being one of few people who hadn't gone anywhere for Thanksgiving break. A bunch of the other girls who weren't going home opted for a fall beach trip, but Jinx knew she needed to catch up on some artwork. She was such a perfectionist. The downside was it made her working pace slower.

Hive Five was still in jail. Jinx had caught that much on the news as it blared above the crowd of voices in the Pizza Place. She smiled fondly. Wally had ever casually kept her hand in his under the table. He was comfortable to be around. She was looking forward to spending time with him. _Not to mention more kisses..._

There was a loud whirring, and Jinx jumped. The air conditioning had cut on, startling her. Jinx's thoughts flashed back to the claustrophobic feeling of being trapped, choked against a brick wall.

Maybe she was a little spooked out still...Jinx shook her head to clear her thoughts and unconsciously knocked a rickety paper towel holder off of the wall. The resulting clang of plastic on tile made her jump even higher than before.

Without even realizing, Jinx shot a beam of pink energy into the ceiling in panic.

"Aw man!" She looked up at the now split ceiling tile. She had been keeping all that energy in too long, with her constant disguise. And now it was coming out-- bad luck in the form of clumsiness (she winced as she thought of Wally's cheshire cat smile when he found out what she'd caused), and waves involuntarily shooting when she was suddenly alarmed.

She stood still, waiting for someone down the hall to come running. Nobody did. _Heavy sleepers, thank god. _

Jinx stood on the sink in an attempt to stick the fallen plaster back in, and her hands brushed against fabric. Canvas.

Jinx frowned, bewildered, and tugged at what she realized was a large bag. It was heavy, and Jinx let it fall to the ground with a thud.

Wads of money poured out of the bag-- the zipper had broken in the fall. Jinx almost fell off into the sink.

"HOLY SH--" Jinx covered her mouth, careful not to wake the few other girls on the floor. Even if they slept through the ceiling breaking, she could still yell a storm.

Jinx got on her knees and surveyed the scene before her. She confirmed the fact that the money was real, and quickly added up the figures in her head.

She was holding an ungodly amount of money. Jinx hurriedly stuffed it all back in the bag, fingers twitching. She began to shove the bag back into the ceiling, but she paused.

College was costing her a bundle. So was hair dye.

_Well... finders keepers, right?_

Jinx knew there was a problem with that logic. But she didn't want to consider it.

And so before she could stop herself, Jinx grinned. This called for a trip to the mall.

--

-Silver Miracles


	10. November: Giving Thanks, Having Faith

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 10**

_What have I done?_

Jinx sat on a bench outside of the library, studying the glasses in hand. A bracelet twinkled on her wrist in the sunlight, spraying rainbows onto the ground around her and the toes of a new pair of soft black shoes.

_Finders keepers. What a load of bull. _

She knew it was wrong and she did it anyways. And now her former elation had become an insufferable guilt.

The jacket that had seemed so soft when she first tried it on was feeling scratchy, too hot. Jinx shrugged herself out of it, still holding her glasses, and let it slide to the cold ground.

She should have just quit. "Good" hadn't really stuck before...what made her think it would have worked now?

_I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me. _

She always got close to a goal and watched it slip through her fingers. It used to be the Titans who foiled her inferior plans, then it was her own stupidity that kept her out of the Brotherhood, and it was her weakness that kept her down now.

_My name is Jinx and I am a villain and nothing will change that, not my meager will, not running away again, not roses, not--_

_--_

As Wally walked the path to the library, he grinned up at the sky, feeling quite well. Hive was in jail, all had been quiet so far today, and he was on his way to hopefully bump into his dream girl.

He was startled to see her sitting on a bench. It looked like she'd been up since early that morning. She was blankly staring at her glasses in a manner that Wally did not like one bit.

It was like a look of defeat. He had a flashback to days before Jinx deserted the Titans, before he had gone on that stupid mission, taking him so far away. She'd had that same face. Suddenly the day was not so good anymore. He just wanted back her contented smiles from yesterday.

_Operation Brighten Her Day has begun._

Wally sat down beside her silently and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tensed and then slowly relaxed against him. "Hi," Wally said finally. He looked at Rose's brown eyes and wanted to smile, seeing the hint of pink that had been so well hidden. Then he saw her hands holding the glasses and gently took them, replacing the dark frames on her nose. "Just because you didn't see the waiter coming doesn't mean they're broken."

There was a glimmer of a smile. Jinx sighed and began to fiddle with the intricate bracelet on her wrist. "I just don't know why I bother."

Wally did not like the implications of the statement at all. "I would say you've been doing quite well," he offered simply. Jinx seemed surprised at his understanding tone and was silent. There was a pause, and Wally noted her shoes. As well as the rather nice jacket that was halfway sliding from the bench. And the dark jeans that seemed to be very new. He frowned.

Looking down at her again, he realized that Jinx had a frown to mirror his own.

"I don't think I agree with you, Wally," she finally replied.

This was unacceptable. Wally stood suddenly and offered out his hand. "Come on. I'm getting you out of this funk." He grabbed her jacket and, after coaxing her from her seat, replaced the item around her shoulders. She gave him a wary look.

"Where are we going?"

_Somewhere awesome. _"Where I go when I feel a little futile myself," Wally chuckled. He took a couple steps and turned back to her with a small grin. "Trust me." Maybe she couldn't change what she'd done before, but he wasn't going to let her just give in. Jinx was too remarkable for that.

She gave him a perplexed look and furrowed her brow. And then she took his hand and they walked on together.

--

_Trust me..._

Now Jinx knew there was definitely more to Wally than met the eye, and she would have investigated further, but curiosity over the destination won out.

She shrugged her arms into the jacket reluctantly and fell into step beside the redhead. "Why would you ever feel futile?" she asked. _It's not like you're some sort of recovering super-villain who took a dive. _Jinx frowned. _A really stupid dive. _Wally never answered her question.The two walked in amiable silence for the next minutes. Jinx retained the unhappy visage.

Wally finally waved a hand in front of her face. "Not more of that," he said. "They don't like frowns."

"They?" Now Jinx was really worried. She started to check the surroundings, trying to deduce where he was taking her. Straight ahead was a large brick building, covering two sides of the street with a connecting bridge running over the traffic. She turned to Wally, confused. "Why are you taking me to JCU Medical Center?"

"You'll see."

"I don't need a shrink or anything."

Wally gave her a sideways look. "...Are you sure?" She popped him in the waist with her elbow, rolling her eyes.

He just chuckled. "Come on." With that he took her hand and led her through the automatic doors to the elevator.

--

She was so confused and curious. Wally rocked back and forth on his heels in the elevator, hands in pockets, clearly enjoying watching her try to puzzle out his intention. He'd been whistling earlier, but Jinx had given him one of her best glares ever and got to revel in the sound of his little chirps dying away. They settled on hearing the elevator music.

Wally tried to give her a poke. Jinx was in the middle of slapping his hand when the car jerked to a stop.

The doors opened to a floor with bright white walls decorated with colorful bulletin boards, pictures, and drawings. Jinx studied a colorful photograph of some tropical fish and kept an ear on the conversation that Wally was having with the receptionist that greeted them.

"Hello Mr. West! We weren't expecting you today." The lady sounded happy. Wally did kind of do that to people. When he wasn't annoying them, of course.

"It's Wally, please," he replied. Jinx felt their eyes turn to her. "I just have a friend today and thought I'd come by sooner." She returned her attention to the fish drawing, feeling self-conscious about her manicured nails and soft fitted jacket.

Wally touched her hand gently. "Come on."

He led her down the hall and they entered a spacious room filled with toys and small children. Jinx paused at the doorway.

"Wally!" Several of them ran forward and jumped at the redhead's arms, giggling as he lifted them up and walked into the room surrounded by the children's smiles. For some inexplicable reason Jinx found herself ready to cry.

What was _she_ doing here anyways?

A small hand tugged on her jeans. Jinx looked down to see a pair of big brown eyes looking up at her in wonder. Panicked, she turned to look for Wally, only to find that he had been absconded into some sort of playhouse (appropriately marked with a sign reading "Playhouse"). She turned back to the child, who held up a single broken crayon in silence.

Awkward.

_Well, here goes._ "Hey kid," she began meekly. She gingerly patted the girl on the head. "What's your name?"

"Audrey." Audrey stood there and kept holding the crayon.

_I don't know if I like children. _They certainly did not mix with bad luck too often." I'm Rose," Jinx replied. "Um...Do you like to draw?"

Audrey nodded and walked away to a table, where another girl and boy were also coloring. Jinx took one last look at her escape route and followed cautiously, taking a seat in one of the tiny plastic chairs. Her knees came higher than the table.

"She's Rose. It's a pretty name," Audrey said with childlike authority. Everything was simpler when you were young. Jinx sighed.

Three pairs of eyes watched her, inexplicably awed. She was going to murder Wally for this.

They were a little cute, she supposed.

"So what would you like to draw?" Jinx asked, grabbing a sheet of paper and a dark blue crayon.

"A bunny."

"A robot."

"Cinderella."

Jinx smiled a little bit. Maybe this wasn't so bad. "Why don't I start with the bunny?"

--

Looking out of the Playhouse door, Wally grinned, peeking between several tiny hands at Rose, who sat at the drawing table by a large window.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One little boy named Owen asked.

Wally laughed and tweaked Owen's nose. "Definitely."

"Ew."

Wally ruffled his hair. "You don't think she's pretty?"

The girl that currently sat in his lap regarded the window with a comically serious face. "I like her hair," she finally admitted with all solemnity.

One little redheaded boy sighed. "She's be-yoo-tiful." The kids all began to laugh at this statement. Wally ruffled his hair. "Swell adjective, Eric. Girls like to hear that."

Audrey stumbled through one of the tunnels of the playspace, waving a sheet of paper. "Look, Rose drew me a bunny!"

The children all oohed and ahed, and before Wally knew he was the only one there, sitting with his back slumped against the ceiling so that he could fit. The kids had all ambushed Jinx, who sat there with the most amusing expression of slight horror that Wally had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Rose will you draw me a dinosaur?" "No, draw another bunny." "Can I have a turtle?"

To his great surprise, she smiled. Widely. And there on her was the sun through the window.

It was dazzling. As though she felt his eyes, Jinx looked up at the playhouse and met his gaze, the smile still as grand. Wally ran a hand through his hair and returned with a somewhat sheepish smile of his own.

_Operation Brighten Her Day? Accomplished. _

_--_

Jinx accepted the cone from Wally with a nod, noting the stars beginning to come from the twilight. They had spent the entire day there. Jinx smiled to herself and took a small lick of her chocolate ice cream.

Wally glanced up at her with a small grin. "That was fun...and I guess now you know 'why you bother'?"

Jinx sighed, fingering her new bracelet again. "Maybe," she finally admitted. "Thank you for the day, Wally."

Wally didn't seem happy with this answer. "You know," he began, "I said earlier that I would go there when I myself felt ineffective in this world...I want you to understand."

Jinx laughed. "I doubt it's on the same level, Wally. You're so smart, and get along well with everyone. That's the life you're used to. It's what you've always had." She gave him a kind smile. "I'm still adjusting."

"Everybody is constantly adjusting, Rose," Wally replied, more serious than Jinx had ever seen him. "We _have_ to. When we don't...Do you know why those kids are there? Because their parents couldn't handle that adjustment, couldn't care for them in the way they needed, and nobody else is ready to take the slack."

Jinx nodded, listening intently. "_Mos_t of the time that is the case, not always." she qualified. "But I get it. Please keep going."

"So..." Wally paused, collecting his thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is, I know that sometimes it seems hard. And you see stuff like that, or like what happened to you that night when you were jogging, or all this bad stuff in the world that happens. And it's sad that it affects futures that could be so much brighter. And I know it sometimes makes you want to run." He paused a split second. "Run _away_, I mean," he murmured.

Jinx absorbed that, wincing at his mention of Hive Five, wondering at his final statement. " It is sad," she finally said, looking at her toes. She tried to gather a less diplomatic answer in the silence.

"But..." Jinx snapped her head back up at Wally's voice. "But I go and I help because I have faith that other people are doing the same, trying to be better, not just for themselves, but for others. It's really just about having faith in...good, you know? And...and I have faith in you too, so even...even if you don't know why you bother, just keep bothering for me, okay?" Wally suddenly blushed. "Um...that's it. I sounded like a soapbox preacher, I know, but--"

Jinx reached her hand forward and placed a hand on the back of his neck, placing a firm kiss on his forehead. "No. Thank you. That was exactly what I had to hear."

She could do this. She wasn't alone.

_My name is Jinx and I am going to be good. My name is Jinx and I have faith. _

Wally was looking at her intently, the whole of his blue eyes shining with something he seemed ready to tell her. Jinx opened her mouth to ask a question that she did not know how to say.

But before there could be any words, a crowded suburban swerved through the street, its occupants singing what sounded like ABBA at the top of their lungs.

"YOU CAN DANCE! YOU CAN JIVE! HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIIIFE"

Wally couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. Jinx snorted and set off more giggles between the two of them.

"The most inopportune moment," Jinx gasped between laughs. "The mood's just gone."

Wally sighed. "Yeah, I'm thinking we're done for now. It's getting late anyways. I took away a whole day of working on art for you, too. Well, real art, not bunnies and racecars and...muffins." He whipped out a sheet of paper from his pocket, regarding it while comically stroking his chin. " 'Why Wally shouldn't eat too many.' Real cute." He flipped the paper around so that Jinx could admire her drawing of an incredibly pudgy Wally West once more.

"And see, if you look I even drew in the little blueberries, your favorite!"

"Hey!"

Jinx stood, gathering her trash and giggling. "This was really fun, Wally," she said sincerely. "I will go back to the hospital with you anytime."

"Really?" The smile split his face. Jinx nodded, toes tingling at being the source of a smile like that. She turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said kindly.

Wally placed a bill on the table for the waitress and reached forward, giving Jinx a tight hug. "Happy Thanksgiving. Let me walk you to the dorm building." He kept his arm around her shoulder and they walked down the street.

--

Flash wanted to pull his hair out. She was so bothered by what he suspected to be just a petty theft, it was so remarkable the change that had occurred. He needed to tell her. He almost had. And then..._ABBA_. He used to (secretly) love them. But now the band would forever be considered a pest.

Now he had to muster up all that courage all over again. He hadn't quite gotten it, even when they had kissed goodnight and she paused before going up to her room. It had been easier when he was leading in to it, telling her his view on things. He'd been so ready to just blurt it. He sighed as he narrowly avoided a throng of students, burying his hands farther down in his pockets. Flash hoped that what he said got through to her. Jinx couldn't go back, simply couldn't. She'd come so far.

His cell phone rang, and Flash flipped it open. "Hello?"

"You should watch out."

Flash stopped walking, ducking into an alley. "See-More," he snarled. "How are you calling me?"

"Our leader has freed us from jail. Did you expect us to stay there forever?"

Wally punched his hand against the wall. _Not good. Not good._

"But not only that...we know who you are, Mr. West. Kid Flash."

Wally paled. See-More laughed in the silence.

"So you better expect us soon. Keep an eye out." He laughed wickedly into the phone, and hung up.

Flash stared at his cell phone for the millisecond it took to process what had just happened, and then he dashed the offending item against the ground.

From his ring he shot out the red costume and spun into hero attire. Zipping off at the speed of light, he arrived outside of Jinx's dorm, where to his immense consolation all was quiet, a few room windows lit up in the night.

So she was alright. Flash breathed out with relief.

His body didn't require much sleep anyways. After he reported to Chief McMillan he could keep an eye on her. For however long he needed to.

Flash made a fist. _Sooner or later they'll come out of hiding, and I'll be there to run circles around them all. _This mystery was going to meet its end. Soon.

--

**Okay everyone, I hope you enjoy this speedy update :D **

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know it's a little on the fluffy side, but it turned out to have much more to it than I expected. I like what it became. And...I don't own ABBA. That's probably inferred...Anyways.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I've been quite inspired lately, lol. However...**

**These final chapters (there should be only around 4 left, plus epilogue!) will come in much slower. I'm leaving for school and will most certainly be much busier than I've been all summer. I wanted to get as much done before that as possible. I'll still try to crank out one more chapter tomorrow; Hopefully this writing streak will continue!**

**So long story short: I will finish this fic, but at a much slower pace than I've been writing lately. Just warnin' ya.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Silver Miracles**


	11. November: Realizations

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 11**

Kid Flash frowned at the large hole in the wall of the jail cell, shaking his head. The guards were looking at him, as though waiting to see some super speed so that they could tell their friends about it. Flash ignored them.

"The security video was...well, crumpled, for lack of better word. Most likely by Mammoth." Chief McMillan beside him let out a sigh.

Flash grimaced. "So we don't know who let them out?"

"No. But we have a pretty good guess that it was Jinx."

Flash was silent. He already knew that wasn't right. "Did any guards see anything?" He jerked a thumb to the guy behind him holding the camera.

Chief McMillan shook his head. "That's the most curious part. They claim they saw nothing." He shot the two of them a fierce glare. "Even though they were standing _right outside the jail cell_" (Flash winced for the pair) "they say that all was clear and looked fine until about five minutes later, when they realized there was a hole in the wall. By that time it was too late."

Flash gave them a curious look. "They didn't see Mammoth making hamburger patties out of the camera? They didn't hear the big crash through the wall?"

One of the guards came forward. "We promise you, we were on duty. We looked back, and there they were. We looked back again, and they weren't, and there was the hole and bits of camera covering the ground." He frowned to himself, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know how it happened."

His posture reflected sincere regret, and Flash just laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you anyways, sir," he said respectfully. "We'll figure this out. Let me know if there's any more news," he asked, turning back to the police chief. With that he swiftly exited the jail, ready to take a quick but thorough patrol of the town.

--

Jinx stretched, arms far above her head, and gave the easel in front of her an exasperated look.

This painting was not going as planned. She picked up her brush and cautiously added a few strokes, studying the result intently.

Miss Solaro sat at her desk across the room, shuffling papers and making notes. Occasionally she had left her station to grab something, and quietly observed Jinx for a moment of two before resuming her work.

Jinx frowned and swirled some white into the blue that she was working with. This color proved to be much better. She cleared her mind and began to paint more steadily.

A few minutes later, she paused and set down her brushes, taking a few steps back to study her work once more.

The teacher took this opportunity to walk over and stand with her. The two artists spent a silent minute in evaluation.

"Rose," Miss Solaro began, "That is wonderful."

Jinx flushed slightly with pride. "I don't know if it's quite ready yet but--"

"My dear. It was ready a long time ago. You just wanted it perfect. Follow-through is an admirable quality."

Jinx beamed. Miss Solaro, brushing a carefree curl away from her face, held out a packet of pages to Jinx. She took them hesitantly and read the top lines.

Jinx's eyes widened. "The JCU Art Achiever Scholarship?" He gaze jumped back to her teacher, who merely smiled and nodded. "What is it?"

She laughed. "I decide to choose the one student who hasn't heard of it! Rose, you are quite the rara avis, aren't you?" She poked a finger at the packet in Jinx's hands. "That is the most vied for scholarship between freshman and sophomores planning to major in an art. The artist showing the greatest potential as well as significant mastery of their chosen medium will be given a full scholarship," she explained, quoting the description written on the application. "You enter a collection of pieces for judging." She waved a hand dramatically around the spacious studio. "So many ask me for applications. Only five receive the grant. " Miss Solaro returned her eyes to Rose with an imploring gaze. " Even less are handed the application packet on request by yours truly. That means you have a wonderful opportunity."

Jinx gaped, fumbling the papers. Somewhere across the room, a tiny crack split a mirror on the back wall, and she forced herself to breathe again. "Th-thank you," she finally spat out.

The young professor merely patted her hand. "You have such a natural talent and a lot of determination. After all," she chuckled, "You're in here and it's still break!" Miss Solaro gestured to Jinx's painting. "You easily have the most talent in your class, and I think you have a chance."

Jinx's stomach began flopping around tremendously. It was true that she had been sneaking into art classes for several years. It was true that in her free time she liked drawing immensely. But never, never had she imagined that it could take her so far. Miss Solaro continued talking.

"Your work, a series of five, should be submitted by early December. I believe that you should do a collection of graphite drawings, as that seems to be your best medium from what I've seen. Choose something, someone dear to you. You are good at both still life and portrait, but when it's truly important, you take the most care." She laid a hand on Jinx's shoulder. "Have a wonderful day, my dear." She opened the door for Jinx, who was still in a bit of shock.

"Thank you, so much," she finally managed. "I--it's--thank you."

"Oh don't even mention it, Miss Thompson," her teacher replied casually.

Jinx walked away from the art building in a daze, scanning the pages of the application. She grinned and, in an uncharacteristic move, jumped up and down in glee, smiling at the sun. For a moment she felt like she imagined Flash would feel every day, incurably happy and blithe. She could never figure out how he did that. But then again, his day was probably full of little victories. Not to mention endorphin overload. All that running. Jinx giggled.

The only problem was going to be figuring out what to draw. But she would come to that. For now, Jinx simply whipped out her cell phone. _This calls for ice cream._ She scrolled her way down to Wally's number.

--

HIVE, along with their mysterious role-playing leader, was very well hidden. KId Flash had zoomed along Jump City's streets several times and, although he caught assorted thieves and addicts, there was no sign of the old gang.

Vaguely he entertained the idea of calling back the Titans from their most recent mission somewhere in London, but Flash didn't want to prove Chief McMillan's point about needing the true Titans. Besides, this was about him and Jinx.

_Speaking of..._

The last few times Flash passed the ice cream shop, he'd seen the disguised Jinx in there, sitting and chewing on a pen as she read some sort of document. Flash took one more quick zip around the block and decided to give it up for the moment. He changed back into his civilian attire and made his way to where his girlfriend was hard at work.

"Hey there," he said, sitting down in one smooth motion. Rose looked up and flashed him a smile.

"Hi! I'm glad you showed up, I tried to call you..."

Wally grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "My cell phone kind of broke." _Because I threw it onto the ground in a fit of anger. Uncle Barry's gonna kill me. _"What's that?" he asked, motioning towards the packet. He suddenly noticed something more. "And is that my pen?"

Jinx looked at the red ballpoint pen in her hand and gave Wally an innocent stare. "I surely don't know what you mean. I found this in the library. "

Wally rolled his eyes and was about to retort.

"But _this--" _Jinx had more news, and her eyes were shining, happy. Wally leaned in closer, excited for her story already. She held out the cover page to him. "My art teacher recommended me," she added bashfully. "She thinks I have a good chance."

Wally quickly scanned the entire front page. "A scholarship?" He gave her an eager smile. "That's so cool!"

Jinx nodded with the most excitement Flash had ever seen from her. "Even if I don't get it all, it sets me up well for even just a partial scholarship."

Wally leaned forward and planted a kiss on her. "They'd be crazy not to give it to you. Congratulations. We're going to celebrate, okay? Pizza. Tonight."

She laughed. "Do you think it's funny that we never get tired of pizza?"

"That's because it's like ambrosia. It's delicious. It's--Billy Joel?"

_**...she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free**_

_**Yeah she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me**_

The song interrupted Wally's glorification of pizza. The redhead looked up at one of the ceiling speakers. He looked back at Rose and pointed his index finger at the song. "Do you get the funny feeling this song is ours?"

She just laughed at him and looked back down at the scholarship, where Flash noticed she had already been making notes and organizing thoughts, brainstorming some possible themes.

This was going to be great for her. Another way to make her see the result of her efforts. Wally grinned.

Of course, if Hive caught her and he wasn't there to stop them, she wouldn't really get that chance, would she? It was a sobering thought. Wally sighed and stood, giving Jinx a friendly smile. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer," he explained. "I have a lot to do today."

She was too excited to question his vague excuse. "Pizza tonight, then," she said. "I need to figure out what to draw anyways." Her eyes glazed a little bit as they looked out the window and Wally knew she was probably far away in some world filled with...like, paint, or whatever.

He ruffled her head (much to her annoyance) and exited the ice cream shop, ready to put on the costume again and find those villains before they found her.

--

Jinx flopped onto her bed, tossing the scholarship packet onto the floor in front of her, where she gave it a good hard stare as she towel-dried the dark waves that had just been newly dyed again.

Hidden back in the ceiling above her was a bag filled with all the money she'd need for...like, eternity. Even after she put some of it into her account already.

So what did she need a scholarship for?

So why was it such a big deal? Why bother if she didn't have to?

Wally's sage words from the night before echoed in her head. His sincerity, his genuinely straightforward nature, had struck a powerful chord in her.

This money had been stolen by someone. It didn't belong to Jinx, or whoever had taken it originally. It needed to go back to the police. Or something. Jinx found herself (unsurprisingly) less than eager to return to the station. But either way, stolen money was not hers to use.

If she followed that thinking, then, it meant that the money she had used to pay for college already, the money she was living her 'good' life on now-- it didn't belong to her either. Jinx wasn't quite ready to own up to that.

She gently picked the scholarship packet off of the ground and slid it into a desk drawer, careful not to bend the pages.

Five drawings, something she cared about, something important. That was all it took to grab herself some genuine honesty.

It was going to be the beginning of the mother of all adjustments. Jinx laid back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling (pointedly ignoring the tile that supported a money-laden canvas bag), deep in thought.

Well, what did she care about that would make a good drawing?

...Wally.

Jinx scoffed to herself, already imagining how that would play out. "Yeah right." _Hey Wally, could I draw you? In five different pictures? Why ROSE! I'm so flattered. I must be your muse. Be sure to make my hair as attractive as possible. And I tell you what, these turn out great, you can __**CRAYON**__ my shoulder anytime. Hahahaha...get it? Cry on, crayon? I'm going to poke you now. _

"Oh god I'm thinking like him!" Jinx groaned and tugged the towel over her face.

That one was never going to happen. Never.

Unicorns?

Too juvenile for scholarship competition. And Jinx didn't normally admit that she drew something that fanciful.

It wasn't like she cared about tangible things, really. She didn't even care much for the things she stole even way back when. Jinx glanced at Elisa's side of the room, covered with posters and decorative boxes and jewelry strewn about. Her side, however, had only two smaller pictures and was sparsely decorated. The dresser and desk were bare, with the exception of her laptop. The only box on her designated shelf was filled with art supplies. After all, she'd only had that one duffel bag when she arrived.

What she truly cared about was something more abstract; things like trying and success. She cared about keeping her identity secret, of course, but she also cared about remembering it too. That maybe someday she could be lucky and respected-- she wanted that more than any material thing. A brighter future-- that was truly important to her.

_Brighter future..._the phrase made Jinx recall the other day with a smile.

And then...

What a wonderful idea. Jinx's smile grew twofold. She snatched up her drawing board, some paper, her box of supplies.

There was still time before her pizza date with Wally. For now, she had some serious scholarship portrait drawing to do.

--

Wally twirled his room key in his hand as he leaned against the brick wall outside the Pizza Place, waiting for Rose to show up. He hummed softly to himself. "mm...she takes care of herself...she can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time..." He glanced down at his watch. _Correction: She's behind on her time_. Wally had been there ten minutes already, and it felt like a lifetime. He had told her eight, right?

Almost as though on cue, Rose came walking up with a curious smile on her face. Wally unconsciously took a step back. "I don't know if I like that look," he said teasingly. "You're late."

She laughed, a little differently than normal. Wally quirked an eyebrow. "Still abnormally happy about the whole scholarship thing?" That was probably it.

Rose shook her head. "No, that's not it. I'm happy that I finally get to do this!"

And in the split second between her painfully solid punch to his jaw Wally came to the jarring realization that _oh man this is not Jinx _and _Russian, her accent sounded almost Russian but Rouge is not supposed to be here now--_he flew across the sidewalk and collapsed against a trash can.

Before he could get up, a wave of pink energy blasted him square in the chest. "Ah!"

_Similitude particle generator..._It certainly still hurt like the real thing. Flash threw a rock at her and quick as a wink changed into costume.

"I know it's you, Rouge," he spat. "Are you leading HIVE now?" He smirked darkly and pointed a finger at her. "And...not to be rude, but...you're supposed to be DEAD!"

But Rouge, still as Rose Thompson, merely chuckled. Before his eyes she changed into a gray tabby (_the one from the alleyway...that's how she and Hive know who I am_, he realized in horror), and then into a waitress at the ice cream shop, and then into a random mix of people as Flash watched angrily. "It is easy to play dead when you can shape-shift," she said, now in her original form. The thick accent still grated on the speedster's nerves. _Good to know some things never change_. "It has a way of allowing you to fly under the radar," the villainess continued. She casually studied her nails as Flash bristled. "Quite..convenient."

"Quite..._creepy._"

She glared. "And now I am reminded of why I want to kill you, you rude little boy." And the fight began. Flash zipped out of the way of her kick, yelping as he narrowly avoided another fist.

Did this mean they'd already gotten Jinx? Was she okay? _Oh man oh man oh man_. Flash ran harder.

--

Jinx was fairly sprinting to the pizza place. She'd gotten so caught up in drawing and lost track of time and had to drop off her materials in the dorm and _then_ somehow make it to the other side of campus. In about five minutes. It didn't help that large throngs of people were all running in the opposite direction.

"Move it!" Jinx said, pushing through. She recognized the face of some of Delia's employees. Was running out on shift some kind of trend now?

Wally was going to kill her...the pizza-shaped sign came into view and Jinx began to look around for her redheaded companion when suddenly the sign collapsed. She gasped in surprise and stopped in her tracks.

The Jinx realized that all of the people shoving her were running _away_ from Pizza Place, with good reason.

There _he_ was...the other redhead in her life. And he was in a vicious tangle with none other than Madame Rouge.

"Why doesn't a past ever stay put?" Jinx grumbled, reacting with more clarity than she currently felt. Maybe somewhere, subconsciously, she had been expecting to see him again soon. And after all, villains didn't die easily anyways.

Drawing was clearly _very_ calming for her, Jinx mused.

She looked over at the two of them, who hadn't yet noticed her. Flash was continually speeding around, getting in a jab at her here and there. Madame Rouge, however, was in better position. Once she got warmed up, Jinx knew, she'd catch up with even the Fastest Man Alive. She hadn't been at the top of the Brotherhood for no good reason.

Now Jinx began to feel the worry. He would need help, but she was trying to move on. She couldn't reveal herself or else the police would catch her trail. But she needed to tell him.

That was all Madame Rouge's fault, Jinx realized angrily. The coward, hiding behind her face.

But she had a face of her own to hide behind too.

Jinx shook her head. No more running away. The past was with her because it was a _part_ of her, right? Hadn't she been griping about wanting reconciliation?

_Well, there you go then, Jinx. _

Seeing Flash get punched into a wall made the decision for her. Jinx shot a bolt of pink energy at Madame Rouge's feet, a good strong wave that she had been holding back for _so long_, and watched in pleasure as both eyes turned to her-- Rouge with annoyance, and Kid Flash with shock. A sort of resigned, unsurprised, pleased shock that Jinx wasn't even going to try and understand right now. She wanted to concentrate on pummeling the stupid identity thief.

Madame Rouge used the surprised pause and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Kid Flash, pinning him in place. Jinx felt herself bristle at the villain's actions. "Leave him alone!" she yelled, and shot another beam of energy right at her head. Between Kid Flash's vibrating and Jinx's assaults, Madame Rouge was forced out into the street.

Jinx ran up beside the speedster. "Um...hi," she said.

"You're late," he replied.

_What on earth? _

_..._

_OH MY._

Jinx's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Wally?!" He zipped away, re-locking himself into combat with a fleeing Madame Rouge.

And suddenly the world made terrific sense. Things were blissfully as they needed to be.

Jinx followed after the red blur and began to attack Madame Rouge once more.

She was immediately thwacked in the face by one of her hyperextending arms and blasted with her own energy. The last hit made Jinx furious. No one used her power against her. She retaliated but was only kicked to the ground by the strong villain.

_Out of practice. _She gritted her teeth and began to stand. Suddenly she felt strong arms pull her to her feet by her elbows.

"I tried to tell you," he whispered quickly in her ear, bringing her back a super-quick step to avoid a half-hearted attack attempt by Rouge.

The two of them faced Madame Rouge as she stood in the now vacated street. The Russian villainess gave them a glare. "Now is not the time. Until we meet again..." and then before their very eyes she was gone.

Jinx, confused, blinked a few times. But the place where she had been standing was now empty. Flash seemed equally stupefied.

"So that's how those guards felt..." he murmured to himself, deep in thought.

Flash..._Wally West_...Jinx pulled herself (reluctantly) from his sturdy support and faced him. He held up a finger and, motioning towards the crowd that had been slowly trickling back in the aftermath, picked her up.

Two seconds later Jinx found herself set down on a patch of grass in the center of some obscure field.

_Man..._She rubbed her head, disoriented. Then she remembered that Flash was there too.

_Well, here goes._

"So I guess you know now that I'm Jinx. I don't have any parents that I don't get along with, Hive Academy is no GT Magnet school up north, my hair isn't actually black, my eyes aren't brown, I wanted to clock a round of hexes at Brian and you for ditching me, I didn't want to accept apologies back then! Because I'm Jinx! Agh!" She was getting a little bit frenzied. Maybe keeping a really big secret did that to you. "I only know how to draw because I snuck into courses when I wasn't robbing some jewelry store, Hive came after me because I'm me, not to just be stupid or whatever, I still draw unicorns and I'm here because I want to be but I'm still mad at you for leaving!" She sighed loudly. "Whew that's all out now..and...I'm sorry I left without telling you. But I'm not sorry I left." Jinx flopped down onto the grass and made her first attempt to look up at Flash, finding herself more nervous than she had ever remembered being.

To her surprise, Flash simply set himself down facing her and, tugging down his mask to reveal disheveled hair and clear blue eyes, simply replied-- with a _laugh_ of all things-- "I know."

--

It had been a long minute and she was still gaping at him. Wally winced as her expression waffled between perplexed, annoyed, amused, _happy? I hope so._..and back again to..._angry. Great. _

"Well?" she finally said sternly. "It's your turn."

Flash sighed and smiled at her, taking one of her pale hands in his. "My real name's Wally West, as you've found out. And I didn't just come here out of chance. My assignment has been to look for you, and I was doing it undercover."

"I think I must be dumb for not clueing in sooner," Jinx grumbled.

"You were busy laying low yourself," he chuckled in reply.

She ducked her head, scowling a little. "And now that you've found me?" she asked softly, adjusting her glasses.

Flash shook his head fiercely at her. "I've known who you were since the day Hive attacked you outside the drugstore. And I'd been trying so hard to tell you that I'm Flash." He gave her an imploring gaze. "Turning you in is the very, very, _very _last thing I want to do, especially since you haven't committed any crime. You're doing well, Jinx. Jinx. Jinx, it feels really good to say your name, you know, I like Rose but it's just an alias..." he could feel himself straying from the topic at hand. Jinx gave him a look, and Flash let out a small apologetic cough. "You've come too far to be set back by Madame Rouge trying to frame you. I could never feel right arresting you. That and you're kind of my dream girl," he added conversationally. Jinx's head snapped back up, eyes wide as saucers.

She considered her reply for what was a really nerve-wracking moment for him.

"Well then...why the three years? Lost all communication." She regarded him coolly.

Flash grimaced at the question. "I...don't know. All I can say is that when I returned from my mission, you were gone. The Titans...they were all so matter-of-fact about it, just saying you deserted like it was some sort of expected thing," he explained bitterly. "They were too used to having you as their enemy to see you as so much more. Which you are. Which is why I like you alot. But even so, I gave up. Peer pressure. I know it's lame." He unconsciously rubbed his thumb over her hand and frowned to himself, looking away. "I understand if you just want to move on--"

He felt one of Jinx's cool hands on his cheek, turning him to face her again. "It's alright," she said gently. "You're here now, and you've helped me out so much, even as Wally West." She gave him a brilliant smile. "Move on? Seriously? I missed you more than anything else, you goofball. You better plan on sticking around." she said (_giddily?_ he didn't know Jinx could be giddy).

_Wow. _

Wally felt like he could have taken on fifty Madame Rouges. "I missed you too," he replied frankly, and leaned in for what would prove to be their best kiss yet, in his opinion. Not that they all weren't great. Like, really great. _Yeah. _He placed his hands at the base of her chin, keeping her there with him, and tried to recall ever before feeling as utterly euphoric as he was in that moment. All complications, of identity, of past grievances, of his torn feelings over who to arrest (duh--Madame Rouge)-- all complications were gone.

All there was was him and her, Flash and Jinx, Wally and Rose, and that was the straightforward fact. You didn't need a lightspeed brain to figure that one out.

--

"It was too risky anyways. You're lucky I could get you out so quick."

Madame Rouge sneered at her partners in crime. "I am still the leader here," she hissed. "Do not listen to her."

See-More crossed his arms skeptically. "We have a plan and you still went rogue."

"We all hate those crud-sniffers, don't take an unfair share of the fight!" Gizmo whined.

"Everyone just be quiet," the owner of the first voice said forcefully. Madame Rouge merely raised an eyebrow, unfazed and indifferent to the girl standing next to her. "We have everything we need. Right, Gizmo?"

The kid in his green jumpsuit nodded wickedly. "The containment field is back! With our similitude particle generator..." He trailed off, laughing maliciously.

Mammoth grinned and punched his fists together. Billy screwed up his mouth. "Simile tentacle what?" Kyd shook his head.

The girl stepped out of the shadows, a nefarious smile on her mousy features. Her eyes glowed a bright and deadly tangerine orange.

"We can't lose now."

--

Well, that's probably the last for a couple of weeks at least. I'm so sorry! You know how college is...busy busy :D

Thank you for all your reviews and comments. Keep on the lookout for Chapter 12!! We're nearing the exciting conclusion of Under the Rose...

-Silver Miracles


	12. December: Losing It

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 12**

They were a couple just like that; it was even more official than before. Jinx and Wally sat beneath a tree in the quad, enjoying the last day of their break. She studied her redhead in this moment, his eyes closed as he rested his head in her lap.

"We're pretty serious now," Jinx murmured. Wally cracked open an eye, questioning.

"Does that scare you?"

"No," Jinx replied stubbornly. "I was just saying."

He nodded and resumed his sleeping.

Everyone had returned well-rested from their break, and none of the pair's friends were surprised to see that the two had grown significantly closer than before. Miranda couldn't stop her suggestive eyebrows at first. She declared how she had seen them "together forever right from the start!!!!".

But Jinx still wondered every so often why someone as good as Kid Flash had decided on her.

"I did some bad stuff, you know." She thought back to the black bag of money, still secret. "I still could now."

"Doesn't matter and no you couldn't, " Wally mumbled sleepily. He gently took Jinx's wrist and checked the time with a sigh. "I've gotta start my paper tonight." He groaned. "I just want to sleep...I don't think dining hall food is so good for me."

"Not when you take five plates of pasta and polish that off with about fifty cookies." Jinx scoffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't know heroes could be such unhealthy eaters. And whiners."

Wally gave her a dirty look. Jinx pretended to poke him in the eyes.

"When's your paper due?"

Wally grinned to himself. "Tomorrow morning. Ten pages."

Ever-looming midterm exams had put everyone in their own little studious worlds. And considering what had happened in the past few days, Jinx was impressed that she had studied as much as she had. And so she felt completely deserving of this lazy time with Wally. But it hadn't occurred to her that he still needed to do work.

"You're waiting to write a ten-page paper until tonight?" Jinx was flabbergasted, thinking of the hours she would spend revising her papers, even at Hive Academy, where extra marks were given for getting away with plagiarism.

Wally winked at her. "Late tonight. We're going out to dinner, right?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "If you count the Pizza Place among fine dining." She shook her head at him. "You better take me somewhere nice soon," she warned jokingly.

"When I finish my paper I will," Wally replied with a grin.

Jinx scoffed at him. "I don't understand how people do things on such a time crunch."

"I wait until the last minute because it's all the time I need," Flash murmured. "I think at lightspeed, after all." He grinned wryly, "Trust me when I say--" he waved a finger- "Slowing down on purpose is such a pain."

"So if you really think at lightspeed as you say," Jinx said, skeptical and teasing, "Why all the dumb, corny, predictable jokes?" Wally looked offended. "Dumb corny predictable _annoying_ jokes," Jinx 'corrected', crossing her arms playfully.

Flash sat up and looked at her with a smile. "All the possible answers to any statement come to me that fast," he snapped his fingers, "but what good is any of it if I can't laugh? And if I can laugh, I want others laughing with me."

She hadn't expected a reply with such depth in return. Jinx loosened her crossed arms. "But you just like to laugh, even when it's serious." Wasn't that basically the point of Kid Flash?

Wally shook his head. "Let me clarify: People have that phrase: "Someday I'll look back and laugh". 'Someday' just comes a little quicker to me is all." He studied her thoughtfully. "Pretty soon you're going to reach your someday, and I want to be there with a dumb joke, make you laugh a little better."

Jinx had no reply to that, and Flash nestled back down, head in her lap, with a soft chuckle. She stroked a strand of his hair, carefully.

Were they really a couple? Cynical ex-villainess Jinx, and unconquerably happy Flash?

"You're too good for me," she finally said. _In every way, really. _The years had turned him into much more than just a quirky teen with a need for speed.

He peered up at her with his baby blues. "That's my line."

Jinx rolled her eyes, hiding a small smile. "Way too good."

She felt a lightning peck on her cheek. "I'll take the compliment as long as you never start to believe it. We're equals."

Equals. It was a nice feeling. She smiled down at him. "Deal."

Not villain and hero. Rose and Flash. Jinx and Wally.

------------

As she recalled that conversation Jinx smiled a little, adjusting the grip on her pencil and continuing the tiny shade lines along her portrait. Soon after, Flash had left for the police station to make a report on the encounter with Rouge that seemed so long ago.

She knew what being with Flash meant, but Jinx was still wary of his close affiliation with the police, out of habit and self-preservation. True, they had pardoned her three years back, but now? She wasn't so sure.

Wally had said he'd explain; Jinx could only hope to remain as she was.

"Can I move now?" A quiet voice startled her out of unpleasant thoughts.

"Not quite, just two more minutes, okay? You are so pretty."

From her place on the stool four feet away, little Audrey beamed. Jinx blew away some eraser marks and stood back to compare her work and the real thing. Pleased, Jinx set down her pencil and waved the young child over.

Audrey giggled over the drawing, pleased with the attention. "It looks like me," she said. "Who else have you drawn?"

Jinx flipped back through the pages for the little girl, not surprised when more faces wandered over to see the artwork. She was beginning to get used to children. Their innocence was such a change from what she'd been used to, it was soothing to be in here as much as she had been lately.

"Here's Owen, and Lucy, and Eric..." The three complete portraits that she had worked so hard on for the past week (she yawned just thinking of the late hours she kept these days) dazzled the young children, who were so surprised at the resemblance between Jinx's creations and the real things.

"And here's you, Audrey."

Jinx too was pleased with her work. She had wanted to capture the bright faces, hopeful even though their life so far had been so difficult. Maybe her drawings could help the kids, in some way. It was the least she could do. Get people to donate or something.

Donate...Jinx suddenly got the best and brightest idea she felt she could ever have. She stood suddenly and began to gather her things.

"Where are you going Miss Rose?"

"Wose?"

"When you come back can you bwing Wally?"

Jinx slung her portfolio over her arm and smiled at the small group of kids. "Of course I'll be back, later today alright? I just have to get something for you all. Be ready to be drawn when I come back, okay, Rachel?"

The little girl with the big blue eyes nodded, making her dark curls bounce.

Jinx waved at the receptionist, saying, "I'll be right back," and with that she impatiently pressed the elevator button down to the ground floor.

------------

Wally, in costume, patrolled the streets with much more impatience than normal. The shocking disappearance of Madame Rouge was disconcerting and annoying. To have a mystery solved but unresolved made Flash nervous and eager for its conclusion.

He had informed the Chief on the matter at hand, of the fact that the Jinx who had orchestrated the break-ins was actually Madame Rouge, who was so much higher on the wanted list than his girlfriend would ever be. But the way the police was interpreting this information was another reason to be nervous.

_"Excellent work, Flash," Chief McMillan said. The superhero nodded, pleased at the compliment. He'd had so few in recent months, after all. _

_"So Madame Rouge survived that battle after all..." The policeman fell into thought, and Flash tapped his fingers against the desk, impatient. _

_"We should concentrate on finding her, sir," he offered after a minute of silence. "She's been the one robbing the banks, not--"_

_McMillan snapped his fingers. "Rouge and Jinx together!"_

_Flash did a lightspeed double take. "What?" Wrong, all wrong. _

_The Chief seemed pleased with his theory. "Together, both acting as Jinx, they could commit more robberies and still stay under the radar. Jinx was probably acting as a double agent during her brief stint with you Titans," he continued flippantly. _

_Flash gritted his teeth. The Chief didn't know the details of that. Right now, actually, Flash ventured to think that he didn't know anything. _

_"Hive was sprung from jail-- I'm willing to bet Jinx and Rouge are in cahoots and rebuilding the Brotherhood of Evil." The Chief was too wrapped up in his assessment to notice the tension in the room. "We need to get everyone on this now." He turned back to the hero and Flash composed his scowl into a fairly neutral look. "Good work, Flash. You get out there and look for Rouge, we'll try and pinpoint that Jinx from back here." _

Wally was angry even now thinking of how he'd been silent back there, letting the officer form his own conclusions and then follow through with them. But what could he have said, anyways? Something like "I know Jinx isn't involved because I found her without telling you and now I'm dating her?" Definitely not.

The hero's frustration grew when he passed the university center and realized that he had patrolled the entire city at least four times. No villains in sight, not even the tail of that gray cat Rouge had been.

He needed to catch Rouge soon, today, now! Every second he spent searching for her and Hive Five was a second spent by the police poring over every clue they had to Jinx's whereabouts.

Wally stopped running, finding himself at Jump City Bay.

There was really only one solution that he knew would work. Honesty...totally and completely.

Flash buried his face in his hands, exhaling loudly. That was the last thing he-- _she_-- needed right now. But it was what needed to be done.

Decision made, Wally decided to return to JCU and await dinner with Jinx. That, and figure out the best way to ask her to explain her story to the Jump City Police Department.

_This won't be pretty..._

------------

"You want me to take out all of it?" The bank manager gave her the most ridiculous, suspicious look Jinx had ever been given (including in her crime days).

"Yes," she replied simply.

"For what reason?"

"Charity," Jinx answered. To answer in full would be to tell the story of her and Wally, and about the children who needed such a bright future, and how this way her stolen money could be used for so much more than clothes.

Thank goodness she'd had her accounts separate from the Hive boys. They more than likely tried to access her funds after she'd left. Jinx smirked at the thought of them even trying to crack her passwords and pin codes.

The man, whose name plate was etched with the name 'Tom Anderson', shook his head. "You know that no matter how much you give, only a certain part gets written off in your taxes-"

"I don't care about taxes, Tom," Jinx said coolly. _I haven't paid them for years..._"It's my money and it is a personal decision. Am I not allowed access to my own money?"

"But Miss Seymour"-- Jinx smiled at the old Hive alias-- "It is quite a bit of cash."

Jinx had been steadily adding the money from the black bag to her different accounts, and so she knew very well what a sum it was. "I understand, but it is my choice."

The bank manager there, as with the three other accounts where Jinx had stashed her money (under Hive aliases Billnum, Mammott, and Gizman) finally gave in, and so Jinx had in her pocket four generous checks and a skip in her step as she hurried back to the hospital.

The bank was a mere block away, and so thankfully the walk took no time at all. Jinx tapped her foot in the elevator, eager to return to the children and her artwork.

The receptionist wore the same surprised expression that Jinx had seen at her earlier departure, but that didn't keep the lady from smiling warmly. "Welcome back, Miss Thompson."

"It's Rose," Jinx said with a smile. She walked past and began work on her final drawing.

------------

Much later she emerged, cheeks glowing with accomplishment and laughter (the children's antics...oh she was such a softie now).

The lady gave her a kind look. "It's so nice of you to visit so frequently. The children have been happy these days."

Jinx shrugged off the complement and merely motioned to her portfolio. "It's partly for selfish reasons, I suppose," she replied with a small grin.

"Even so," the receptionist answered, "you have brightened their days so much. Please come back soon."

"Oh! Yes, here..." Jinx approached the counter, fingering the checks in her pocket. She peeked down the hallway, where the playroom was, and then turned back to the lady's curious eyes. "I, um, want to give them this. Anonymously. As a thank you, partly," Jinx explained hurriedly, "but also because they are kids that really deserve all the best and brightest that the world can offer." She gave the lady the four folded checks. "Just...here. And I don't need a thank you, honestly. Helping them is enough." (She never thought she'd see the day when Jinx of Hive Five showed such altruistic tendencies.)

Jinx wasn't used to giving gifts or anything like that, and so she lamely turned and headed to the elevator.

The receptionist, actions delayed by surprise, slowly opened the folded slips.

As the elevator door closed, Jinx heard an audible gasp, soon followed by a whispered word of gratitude.

The ex-villainess was unaccustomed to the way it made her feel, toes tingling with the knowledge that people were being helped. She blinked quickly and checked her watch.

She was very late for her date with Wally. But-- here Jinx could no longer hide a smile-- once he heard what she'd done, he'd understand. More than anyone else in the world.

-------------

It was a crowded night-- Flash figured everyone was going to catch up on social time between now, exams, and the long Christmas break to come. With a quick wave to Delia (met by an unfriendly glare), the redhead chose a table near a corner of the restaurant.

It had been a difficult dilemma for him, considering the police and Jinx. But Flash wanted so badly for her to not live in fear of discovery, in hiding. She could be pardoned so easily if she just explained her story at the station. And so, no matter what reaction, he was going to ask her about it.

She breezed through the door, happier than he had ever seen her. Wally waved his girlfriend over and watched as she sat down gracefully, brushing dark hair behind her shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Hey there beautiful," Wally said, voice relaxed and playful despite his nervous thoughts, "why are you so happy?"

"I'm broke," Jinx replied cheerfully. "I need a job. How was your day?"

Wally was caught off guard by her interesting reply and he chuckled. "My day was alright I guess, but now I really want to hear about yours..." He left the table briefly and returned with their prushroom pizzas. "Now tell me," he said, and began to eat.

Jinx sat up a little straighter, eager to share. "It's a long story, kind of." she began. "I finished my art project for the scholarship!"

"That's great!" Wally frowned for a second. "Um...what did you draw again?"

Ordinarily a comment like this would have made her play angry at him. But instead she laughed, and Wally knew it was going to be horrible if his suggestion broke her mood.

"I drew some of those children, from JCU Medical Center," Jinx said. Wally's jaw dropped and she noted it with a smile. "I knew you'd like that," she added quietly. "And listen, then I...gave them a..."donation", I guess, as a thank you..." She looked at him sheepishly. "In short? Doing good is alright. So we need to go back and see them soon..."

Wally leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm obnoxiously happy you feel that way, dear," he said. But then the redhead leaned back with a sigh. "Um...so about doing good."

Jinx stopped talking, confused by his serious expression. "What's wrong, Wally?"

Flash looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was paying attention. He leaned in towards Jinx and lowered his voice.

"The Chief thinks...he thinks you and Rouge are together, like partners in crime."

Jinx balled a napkin in her fist angrily as Wally continued.

"He's out there looking for both of you now."

Her head snapped up. "Didn't you explain that it was only her? What about my pardon?"

Wally just sighed. "It's just the idea that the police have, I tried and they won't listen until they've disproved the theory. To them I'm just a cheap substitute for the Titans, and I need to show them they're wrong, by solving this case. And so I think--" Here came the difficult part. "I think you should turn yourself in."

---------

That information sank in slowly.

She needed to turn herself in? "Turn herself in"?!?

And then suddenly Jinx was furious. Because she came in here expecting smiles and typical Wally reassurance, and this was going to be the beginning of her new start, officially. She was furious because he asked her to do the one thing that, as he very well knew, she would be least comfortable doing. But above all she was furious that he would ever think to ask this of her, just so that he could prove himself right to the police.

Jinx turned her eyes on him with a glare. "Why? You know I'm innocent. Just tell them," she demanded. "I have no need to go there now."

"It's not that easy," Wally replied through gritted teeth. "I need to give them proof."

"So then is this why you're here? To catch me? To arrest me?" Her voice almost started to rise, but she kept control. " '_Turn yourself in?' _" she spat.

He clutched his forehead. "That's not the way I meant to say that--"

"Did you even mean anything you said?" she hissed. That was it-- he had to have some ulterior motive. He probably wanted her behind bars from the start, and then he could go off and make a name for himself as a hero. She was such an idiot.

He shook his head so quickly. "I meant every word! Just hear me out, I have a plan--"

"You probably think I've done so many things wrong," Jinx continued, "I bet you just want me in jail. After all," she added bitterly, "I am just a villain. Bad luck, right?"

"Wait just a second, Rose!" Wally's eyes were large, worried. " Listen--"

Jinx took something from her bag angrily and threw it at his head. "Here," she snapped. "You know what? I was going to tell you how I spent all afternoon giving back, and explain how I was late because I was _doing some good for once_, but you don't seem to want to hear it right now!"

Wally looked down to see his favorite pen, the one he had misplaced that day in the library. His eyes jumped back to her, alarmed. "Please--"

Jinx glared at him. "I figured that taking that thing counted too, so I was going to give it back and tell you about how now I'm broke and happy and how I thought I might have reached _my_ someday--" there were furious tears now as she hissed below the din of the restaurant, "-- but I guess saving your own damn reputation, the one that you haven't had to _work_ to get, is a little more important even now!" She stood, disregarding her fallen chair. " So catch me if you can," she finished, with a cold whisper. And then she blew out the door and was gone, even before Wally had completely stood up.

The pen fell onto the floor from Wally's grasp. The redhead slowly sat back down and buried his head in his hands, posture slumped in defeat.

Jinx stalked away from the place in a fury that probably rivaled her villain days. There it was, she figured, further proof that things could change so drastically. Obviously you couldn't trust some people, no matter how much _he_ droned on and on about his stupid "faith in the good of people".

Well, he had no faith in her, so that pretty much blew his whole damn "philosophy", dammit!

Jinx swiped at her eyes. _I'm not sad. I expected this the whole time. Bad luck, right?_

She looked at her watch. So what if the general store was closed now. She needed a new pen. And, for that matter, money. West was wrong. Honesty was not the best policy. Because the honest truth was she was alone in the world. 'Faith'? A joke. And he'd almost had her with that one, sure.

But there was no counting on anyone. That was the punch line.

--------------

She waited for the call eagerly, and when her phone rang, she leapt from her position and flipped the cell open swiftly. "Yes?"

"It's time."

Orange eyes glinted in the dark.

--------------

I know I know, long time for an update and also now you hate me...but stay tuned! UtR is about to reach an exciting conclusion.

-Silver Miracles


	13. December: Secrets Reveal

**Under the Rose**

**Chapter 13**

There was nothing left in her that would take pleasure in a petty store theft. _He_ had made sure of that, with all his talk and all his kindness. She felt so bitter.

And so Jinx found herself back at Harding Hall instead, hating the way everything had suddenly unraveled, a relationship at its beginning destroyed.

How did that happen, when it was all finally back to the way it used to be?

_Presenting...Jinx! Bad Luck Extraordinaire! _She yanked her card through the security swipe and stormed up the stairwell, shooting daggers at a young man on his way outside.

Miranda and Elisa were in the dorm room watching TV when Jinx entered.

"Rose! Are you alright?" Miranda cried. Elisa stood from her bed and went over to her roommate, taking her purse for her and setting it on the desk. Miranda clicked off the TV.

"You had a date with Wally, right?" Ellie said. "Did it...did you fight?" She seemed confused.

"Did you break up?!" Miranda sounded about as anguished as Jinx felt.

"Yeah...it was bad... but--" Jinx's voice broke, "I kind of knew it wouldn't work out...it never does." Because of bad luck.

She said such stupid things. It was all her fault.

Of course he worked for his reputation. He was fighting so hard all the time. Jinx rubbed her temples, frustrated at herself. She was the one putting him in a dangerous position. She was the one that could ruin his reputation.

"God, I'm so stupid," Jinx muttered. She should have listened to his side of the story, instead of jumping ahead in anger. She should have had more faith in him. She needed to.

Guilt, regret, both were new feelings for Jinx. Villains said they were a sign of weakness. But right now Jinx decided that the two emotions were there so that you could feel your mistakes for awhile. And judging by how quick and strong they came...this was one monstrosity of a mistake on her part.

Jinx sniffled. "It's never felt so bad to have my pessimistic expectation proven right."

Miranda patted her shoulder. "Maybe it's because you didn't want to be right in the first place."

---------------------

He wasn't really conscious the whole walk home. He felt aimless, and slow, and leaden. Somehow he left the Pizza Place; somehow he crossed streets and sidewalks and grass quads to find his way to the dorm; somehow he was here in the room.

He went about every part of that conversation in every wrong way possible. And now she was gone. She was going to run again, and this time it was his fault.

_**She can't be convicted, she's earned her degree**_

Wally sat down at his desk, feeling more lost and alone than he had ever before felt. Andrew was playing guitar, sitting on his bed. He looked up. "What's wrong man?"

"Everything."

_**Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me**_

_**Blame it all on yourself...**_

---------------------

Jinx had to apologize to him. She got up and grabbed a jacket. "I have to go, now," she said to Ellie's curious look.

He would have been there, right beside her, if she had had the courage to go and confess. And she'd known that. Really. Jinx wanted to cry. Why was she so irrational, so illogical? Wally had been that strength behind her through this whole year, and then she just threw pens at his head and shouted. He was her good luck, and she still stubbornly thought that bad was all she had, when the whole time he was proving her wrong.

She had to tell him everything. She was going to tell him from the start everything that had happened these past three years up until now, and then she was going to listen to his story, no jumping to conclusions. She needed to tell him how much he meant to her, before it was too late.

Her roommate gave her sympathetic eyes. "At least let me walk with you," she offered.

Initially, the pink-haired sorceress felt some foreign hesitation at that. But she was done pushing people away. So Jinx looked at Ellie's earnest face and nodded. "That would be nice. In case...in case it doesn't go so well."

Jinx didn't like thinking of that possibility. Because she did have that feeling-- that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Elisa smiled at her. "Don't worry, it'll all work out," she said. "I know it will." With that she led Jinx into the night.

------------------------

The two girls walked in silence, letting the people walking the streets around them fill in the quiet with their conversations. Jinx saw a couple holding hands enter the Pizza Place and looked away.

Ellie returned from inside the restaurant. "He's not in there," she said.

"Thanks for checking," Jinx replied. She bunched her hands into fists, frustrated. "Let's check the dorms next."

Elisa nodded. "Let me text Brian and tell him to open the door for us. I don't think our keycard works on North Housing."

Jinx waited for a moment until Elisa's phone vibrated once more. She flipped it open, but Jinx couldn't read the message. "Let's go," the blond finally said.

They continued walking, Jinx more and more anxious by the minute. She fingered the buttons on her sweater, fiddled with the belt loops of her jeans.

He had to believe her. He was going to. It was all going to be fine.

"This way," Ellie said, pulling her towards an alleyway. Jinx looked at the dark shadows skeptically.

"Um, Elisa..."

But the blond girl just pulled her arm harder. "It's a shortcut."

Jinx sighed and walked into the shadows with her, deciding to be trusting for once. The two walked until they reached the wall at the end. A dead end.

"Ellie" Jinx said patiently, used to her roommate's navigation errors, " North Hall is still much farther that way." She turned, pointing in the opposite direction. "We have to go up the street more, and we should hurry--"

Suddenly all she saw was a field of flowers where the dumpster had been. "What on earth?" Jinx turned. "What's--"

And then there was a pain across her head, shooting stars in her vision, and all was black.

------------------------

Wally sighed and shut his laptop, forgetting about a paper not yet written. It was no use to try and do anything. No concentration. No motivation. She took all his spirit when she left.

_**She'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden**_

_**Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding**_

Why couldn't they have had a better song?

It was well past midnight now.

He was worried.

----------------------

She woke, woozy and sore and cold. Jinx blinked and held out her hands, touching something as cold as the ground beneath her. Bars.

She was in a cage. And Elisa was watching her with intense hatred, burning and startling.

But it wasn't Elisa Black anymore. It was a girl in a dark blue uniform, a jumpsuit of sorts with short orange sleeves and a large glinting belt. Her blonde hair was down, straight to her back.

"Where's the money?" the girl growled.

"Ellie?" Jinx rubbed the knot on the back of her head.

The girl just continued to glare at her in contempt. "We stole money from the bank and with my powers nobody could stop us, not even Flash...and then _someone_ found it. I thought the bathroom ceiling was such a good hiding place too."

Why was her roommate-- her kind, sporty roommate-- looking so hateful and talking about money?

What was wrong with Ellie? Jinx looked pleadingly at her friend. But her friend had altered in appearance.

And then Jinx realized she knew that face. From long ago. From a life that seemed so separate from her own. The honey hair had suddenly turned much, much blonder, and the formerly hazel eyes...

The girl let her eyes glint tangerine in anger, and Jinx flashed back immediately to Hive Academy. To a fateful day in Advanced Combat.

"Elusion," she spat.

"That's right," the blond spat right back. "I want my money and I want my revenge."

Jinx laughed coldly. "You always were a sore loser. You can't have the money. It's gone." She smiled. "It's in much better hands than yours."

"No!" Elusion growled. "You have it, I know it!"

"I don't!" Jinx shouted. "Now let me go, Ellie."

"No!" she repeated. "Not until you pay for what you've done."

"And what have I done?" Jinx asked haughtily.

Elusion pointed a finger angrily. "You embarrassed me. You ruin my reputation as a villain, and then you turn against your own. You ran away, to that Kid Flash. And now you both are getting exactly what you deserve."

Jinx couldn't help it. She simply gaped at the girl before her. "So because of some stupid fight _four years ago_, and because I turned from crime-- a decision having _absolutely nothing_ to do with _you_, you've decided to capture and kill me, as well as Kid Flash." It was mind blowing. Jinx wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "No wonder Hive let you go," she mocked humorlessly.

Her (_EX!) _roommate narrowed her eyes at her. "Madame Rouge is quite persuasive," she replied. "The money, and a guaranteed spot in a reconstructed Brotherhood is payment enough for any respectable villain. And after all," she added indifferently, running her fingers along the back of the chair, "they always say revenge is a dish best served cold."

Jinx rolled her eyes, leaning her head against one of the cold iron bars of the cage. "Villainy 102. That's also the class where they tell you not to have friends in case they find your identity, betray you, steal your money, and kill you. Real sage advice there."

"Kind of like what you told your old team?" Elisa-- no, _Elusion_-- grabbed a small scrap of paper from a rickety side table in the room. "Guys: I've left for good this time. See-More's leader now. Stay out of trouble and don't look for me." She read the portion of Jinx's goodbye letter in a nasal, insincere voice. She smiled at Jinx's horrified look. "Who do you think told us all about you? How do you think you got me as a roommate? _Coincidence?!_" she sneered. "Even if you lost sight of true goals, _they_ found some--they wanted to be in the New Brotherhood."

"New Brotherhood?" Jinx felt her insides go cold, but did not let her fear show in the least. "Led by Madame Rouge, no doubt," she added, in a voice just as heartless as her captor.

"Yes, that's right." Elusion checked her cell phone. "And she should be here soon." The blonde leaned in menacingly. "The first steps towards forming the New Brotherhood of Evil are in place. Madame Rouge just has to prove to the villains that heroes can be beaten."

"That's right." The big villainess herself entered the room to stand beside Elusion. "Good work," she said tersely, unfeelingly to Elusion, who looked up at her with sickening puppy eyes.

_Was that really me, so long ago?_ Jinx snorted, much to the blonde's anger. Madame Rouge gave her a cold stare. But Jinx found that Madame Rouge didn't really scare her so much anymore. She could beat her up three years ago; she could beat her up now. "This is stupid," Jinx said nonchalantly.

Bad choice. Rouge slipped her arm, stretched it through the cage so fast that Jinx didn't know it had happened until she was on the ground, cheek throbbing and red.

Elusion followed with a verbal assault. "Shut up!" she said. "The Brotherhood is reborn." She spread her arms wide, and, to Jinx's horror, from out of the shadows behind her came See-More, Gizmo, Wykkyd, Billy, and Mammoth. "And we're going to prove it by killing you and your little boyfriend."

-----------------

His roommate startled him out of his dark thoughts.

"Hey, Wally-- envelope came under the door for you."

Only Andrew could say something like that and make it sound perfectly normal. Like Wally always came back to the room in such a morose mood, and always flopped defeatedly into his desk chair, and then always waited for an envelope under the door.

Wally stood and picked up the creamy paper, hoping beyond all reason. The handwriting wasn't Jinx's. But still, maybe....

_We have your unlucky Rose, Kid Flash-- Wally West. If you wish to see her alive again, come with the money to the drugstore. It would be a shame to see her die before you two got to make up. _

_-MR_

Wally's hands shook with anger. He crumpled the paper in his fist, lightspeed fast so that it ripped.

The question in his head was not "what money?", or "why the drugstore?", or even "how do they know we had a fight?". The only question in his mind was how fast he could make it across campus. Milliseconds weren't enough. Nothing would be enough until he could take out all his fury on that Russian witch.

-------------------

-Silver Miracles

"Always a Woman to Me" by Billy Joel


	14. December:The Battle

**Under the Rose **

**Chapter 14**

"And this will hold her, you boys say?" Elusion was smug.

"Yep," See-More answered.

Jinx stretched out her hands, flexing her fingers, all the while looking at them-- Rouge, Elusion, Hive Five-- with cold contempt. Betrayal was the bitterest thing Jinx knew, bringing to mind a disguised Cyborg and other Hive Academy dramas. Even now, the roommate that she thought of so highly was little more than a whiny classmate with a hidden agenda. And Jinx hated that.

Ellie used her illusions in volleyball too, probably, Jinx realized-- she recalled that game where the players seemed to dive away from the ball. And she used it when Rouge got away from her and Wally, simply by disappearing; the Russian hadn't vanished, Elusion made an empty street appear.

And Rouge disguised herself as Jinx to rob banks, getting the money promised to Elusion and Hive. They broke into those banks, into the science building, and then blamed it all on her.

Her Hive Boys, the goofy, bumbling oafs they used to be-- they were warped by all this madness. Rouge was only going to use them, cheaply, to get to her and Flash.

Jinx was disgusted. "You could do so much better." She said that to the whole lot of them.

See-More, Rouge, and Elusion just matched her glare. Kyd said nothing, looking away. Billy stood awkward as always, Gizmo soaked up the proceedings with beady eyes, and Mammoth...loomed.

A loud crack reverberated through the room, muffled, sounding like it came from the other side of the brick walls. Rouge turned her head slightly and grinned. "The young hero has arrived," she announced to her team.

_Wally. _Jinx grasped the bars.

"Go check it out." Elusion pointed Billy and Gizmo to the small door in the corner and the two exited the room.

The pair left and Jinx watched them go. They weren't cut out for this.

Jinx almost wanted to smile to herself, because she knew exactly _why_ they weren't cut out for it.

The stupid cage they put her in? Level 4 containment it was not.

And so Jinx stretched her fingers, eyeing the lock, biding her time.

----------------------

Flash stopped in front of the drugstore so suddenly, like lightning, that the ground underneath him crackled and crumbled. He stepped forward and yanked on the door.

Locked.

Wally scratched his head, glancing around at the mostly abandoned street. And then he vibrated through the wall into the store.

The tall shelves cast shadows over the entire area, leaving Flash with an eerie tingle down his spine. He hesitated when he thought he heard a slam.

But this wasn't the time to be hesitant. Flash took another step forward, preparing to zip around the store and search.

Before that happened, Billy Numerous and Gizmo stepped out from the shadows of an aisle, standing beside a display for Hero Honey (endorsed by Beast Boy-- Wally had tried some, it was pretty good!). Flash doubled over with laughter, breaking the tense silence. Hive. Honey. Wally loved a good pun. Billy and Gizmo exchanged a bewildered look.

"H-Hey, shut up!" Billy stammered.

Wally straightened up and eyed the two of them, chuckling. "You all took her? This is gonna be cake!"

Gizmo sneered at the fastest man alive. "Don't think it's gonna be so easy, snotbrain."

Flash shook his head. "So childish in all the wrong ways!" The fight began.

Billy began multiplying rapidly, wanting to remove any space that Flash could run in. But for the fastest man alive, it was a simple matter of grabbing a hose off of a shelf and tying all of the Billys together as he dodged shots from whatever high tech gadget Gizmo brought with him. And Billy got in a few punches, sure, but that battle was done quicker than Flash could say banana muffin (the equivalent, in Flash's book, of a run to New York and back). Wally ran the hillbilly all the way to Jump City Harbor, threw him in the water (_Isn't that like the second time now? _he thought_), _and returned to face Gizmo.

"Um...I gotta say, I still think it's gonna be that easy," Flash pointed out to the preteen.

"Um...false." Gizmo, with a dexterity that Flash didn't expect, whipped out a familiar controller and shot a beam of white at the speedster.

-------------------

"Billy's down, but he was an idiot anyways," Gizmo announced, walking back into the room. "Look who I have instead."

Jinx gasped. Behind him, Flash was paralyzed in that Level 4 containment with gritted teeth, the white around him holding him down to the ground. Gizmo saw her shock and smirked, twirling the controller in his hand. "Surprise! Made a new one. Like deja vu, eh?"

The rest of them turned and Rouge offered a cold congratulations to the _child _(people like Giz never grew up in Jinx's eyes).

Flash looked up at her, shaking but so determined. And she decided she had waited long enough.

Using the opening given by Gizmo's entrance, Jinx shot a small spark of energy at the cage's lock, letting the door swing open.

The villains turned at the sound of the loud, rusty creak. Before they could react Jinx shot another stronger bolt straight at Gizmo's hand, and the containment field controller was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"She got out?!" The anger in Rouge's yell was venomous.

The white around Flash dissolved and in a gust of wind that blew her straight dyed hair wavy and her glasses askew, he appeared beside Jinx. "Thanks for that," he said with a grin.

Gizmo gaped at the remnants in his hand, face growing redder and redder with anger. Jinx laughed. "Surprise!" she turned to Madame Rouge with a smirk. "Like deja vu, eh?"

Elusion turned angrily to See-More. "You said it would hold her!"

"You put level 4 containment on the wrong guy." Jinx stepped forward, eyes glowing. "How _unlucky_." She took her glasses and threw them aside on the ground, pink glow outlining her hand's every move. She tossed her hair behind her head and looked menacingly at Elusion.

"Unlucky's right," Flash remarked, "the odds are kind of uneven. Six versus two..." He held up fingers in comparison and grimaced.

Jinx rubbed her temples. "Wally. _For them_. Unlucky _for them_."

"Oh. I mean, that's what I meant..."

"...Sure."

"Attack!" Rouge's words rang out through the drafty room.

Flash zipped towards them and became locked in combat with Rouge, Elusion, and Gizmo.

Jinx ran forward to face her first opponent, kicking blindly. She caught Mammoth from the back (otherwise that move wouldn't have fazed his thick skull) and the giant toppled forward as Jinx turned to face the next villain.

Kyd Wykkyd simply stood there, looking at her. He nodded respectfully, as if to say he understood. And then, in a cloud of black, he disappeared.

Jinx stood there for a second after he left. "Unexpected, but I'll take it!" His heart had never really been in it. Maybe there was some hope for these boys after all.

But then again, maybe not-- Mammoth grabbed her from behind and began to squeeze, pinning her arms together, making it harder to breathe.

See-More leapt in front of her with a chilling agility, holding in his hand the particle similitude generator. "Taste of your own medicine?" he offered. He shot a bolt of energy straight into Jinx's chest.

"Ahh!" The shock ran through her, harsh and quick as a gunshot. See-More did it again and Jinx felt herself fading fast-- but at the same time she was becoming furious.

As she was growing limper, Mammoth's hold was loosening, and that gave Jinx an idea. As soon as See-More shot it again, she ducked her head down suddenly against Mammoth's grasp, letting the beam hit him and not her.

Mammoth's arms fell and Jinx did a backflip straight to See-More and the power imitating remote. It took some grappling, but she got her hand on his face, covering the single eyeball, and fed a mass of pink energy into his helmet. "No one takes my luck," she said coldly. The monocular enemy fell to the earth, unconscious. She grabbed the controller and squashed it in her hand.

Mammoth was slowly rising from the ground. Jinx looked above him quickly and shot out another blast of energy. A portion of the wall collapsed on top of her former teammate, effectively knocking him out.

"Too easy," Jinx muttered bitterly. "You guys trained less without me there." And then she ran forward to help Flash.

----------------

Flash had just disabled another of Gizmo's spider legs when Jinx ran towards him, blocking a shot from Rouge that could have hit him in the back.

"Who's that?" Flash made to punch her but missed.

"Stop that it's me, dummy!" Jinx glared at him and shot a pink beam up towards Gizmo, destroying a bomb that he would have thrown down at the pair.

"Ellie's shooting illusions at me!" Flash retorted. "Don't get so mad."

Jinx looked at him in shock as she cartwheeled away from Rouge's punch. "How are you beating them then?" Gizmo, without the assistance of his spider legs, was looking much worse for wear.

"I was just hitting whatever I could! Is it working?"

Jinx decided to ignore his _(airhead...) _question for the moment. She searched and saw Elusion, eyes glowing, making to dash Wally across the head with a block of wood. "Flash, look out!" She stepped forward but Rouge caught her and threw her into a wall.

Wally felt the hit across his head and before he knew it he was shoved onto the ground, head throbbing. The vision was fading enough that he saw an outline of Rouge and Jinx in front of him. He turned around, ignoring the pounding, and rapidly threw rocks at Elusion. She was forced to retreat and his sight became fully clear once more.

Gizmo tottered forward on his two working spider legs and Flash finally zipped through, finishing his sabotage so that the Hive member fell to the ground. He stood a head shorter than Flash and reached into his pocket to find some other gadget, but Wally picked him up by his backpack and ran across the room, placing Gizmo in the cage that Jinx had been in earlier, fastening it shut with by bending a piece of his collapsed spider legs around the bars. All this happened in a solid two or three seconds.

"That takes care of that!" Flash ignored the kid's whining and ran back towards the fight.

Rouge and Elusion were still standing strong. Jinx was barely dodging some of the Russian's attacks, and having Elusion swoop in with her special talent was hardly any help.

Jinx grappled with the blonde, trying her best to avoid any illusions thrown her way; it was a difficult thing to do-- how did you avoid sight without closing your eyes? Elusion got in some hits before Jinx finally got a hold of her arm and twisted her away, making the picture dissolve and throwing the girl off balance.

Flash was face to face with Rouge, running circles around her that seemed to be less and less efficient. She was no match speed-wise for the redhead, but her hits had a strategic timing and intuition that hadn't been there last time the two battled.

Jinx managed to shove Elusion away with a well-placed kick and a beam of energy. She ran to Flash's side, shooting one of Rouge's legs away from him.

"Look out!" Flash yelled.

Rouge shot out her arms, thick and hard, into the both of them at the same time, and they tumbled through the wall into the drugstore. Dust from the crumbled brick swirled up around them as Elusion leapt forward.

Flash was the first to stand, and he shoved Jinx away from himself to let them both dodge the girl's kick. The pink-haired sorceress threw a piece of brick at the evil blonde, and as she dodged that Jinx was able to hit her square in the chest with a bolt of energy. She flew back through the debris and landed among some scattered bottles of hair product.

Flash zipped over beside Jinx and tugged her by the hand down an aisle to the front check-out of the store, where the two, clothing torn and dusty, settled in to a hiding spot.

Jinx still grasped his gloved hand as the two hid behind the counter, listening only to their own heavy breathing. She looked over at Flash, his profile, his hair droopy with fatigue. How similar this scene was to the one three years ago.

"She's even stronger than I remember," Flash observed with an edge of panic.

"Funny," Jinx replied coolly, "I could say the same of Elusion." She peered around the corner of their hiding place, seeing no one. "We're clear, for now." But Elusion wasn't down for good...at some point someone would have to reveal location.

Flash dipped his head down so that his forehead rested on her slim shoulder. "I'm sorry I was pushy."

"About what?" Jinx asked distractedly. She was too busy scanning the area to focus on his words completely; Jinx was back in fighter mode and any Academy member could tell you that she was _always _focused in battle. Jinx the villain had been a calculating perfectionist. Old habits died hard.

"Our argument before," Wally replied, bewildered by her tone. "I know we're in a bigger problem here but I had to say it."

It just figured that Wally would be the opposite, fighting more with heart than head. "It's okay, it's fine, I'm sorry too..." Jinx said, still listening for Rouge or Elusion.

"No, no, listen, it was dumb of _me_, don't you apologize. It was a serious betrayal of the trust I keep telling you to have in me. Serious lack of faith. And I was scared--" The words were pouring out and Jinx narrowed her eyes. Was Flash always so jumpy in fights? Well, dumb question. But still, it sounded like he was saying a farewell and that was scary. Did he think he wouldn't survive or something?

_Not allowed._

She pushed him back up gently and placed a hand firmly on his lips, silencing the hero. "Shut up and listen to me now," she said sternly, bristled by the idea of him giving up. He nodded, wide-eyed. "We found each other," she whispered fervently. "You had more faith in me than I had in myself. So I know we can beat her bad, Wally. That means _you cannot run away._"

Flash nodded again, her hand still on his lips. His eyes closed for a second and Jinx felt him take a steadying breath. She removed her hand and let her eyes glow pink. "Time to go, we've had our rest," she said. She stood and scanned the area for the two enemies they had yet to face. "Let's just beat them now."

Flash stood and gave her hand one last squeeze. "Someday we'll look back on this and laugh, you know."

Jinx scoffed at him. "That's how we'll know we've gone completely bonkers."

Suddenly the wall to her left caved in, chunks of brick flying across the floor. Madame Rouge was back. Jinx felt tiny bits of stone sting her cheeks as they shot through the air. Flash, who had been between her and the wall, was thrown back with most of the bricks. She looked at the gash on his arm, worried, but her boyfriend just stood and laughed, saying "Is that all you got?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. _Those dramatic hero bits..._"Look out for Elusion," she warned Flash. "She's dangerous, even without the containment field."

"Gotcha."

Madame Rouge laughed. She threw a large shard of brick at Flash, who dodged it easily. At the same time, she stretched her arm and grabbed Jinx as soon as Flash was occupied. She threw Jinx through the glass door into the street, and followed after her.

Jinx stood and shot a blast at the shop sign, letting it fall onto the stretchy villain. Rouge narrowly avoided it and shot out an arm to wrap tightly around Jinx's torso. She began to squeeze.

Jinx squirmed, hands trapped. Her eyes glowed pink and the sidewalk by Madame Rouge cracked, causing her balance to slip and her grip to loosen. She fell backwards, and Jinx took the opportunity to cartwheel away, setting herself for the next attack. She shot a wave at Rouge, but the Russian woman stretched herself out of the way. She shot out an arm again, which Jinx dodged. And then another. Jinx whirled to the side. Another. Jinx dropped to the ground to avoid that one.

But that was her mistake, because Rouge had gotten her off of her light feet. And so the villain got the opportunity to grab her around the waist and hoist her into the air, letting her fall onto the very tall roof of an abandoned apartment complex next to the shop.

The wind whipped through her clothing and would have made her shiver if the adrenaline wasn't so strong. Jinx stood quickly and rushed to the edge, peering down to find a good place to jump. It was too high, and no building was close enough, even for one of her gymnastic jumps. She was stuck up here, and Rouge was joining her shortly.

-------

"Jinx!" Flash watched as she was hurled away from the street onto the building, and Elusion used the distraction to shoot an illusion at him. All Flash saw were stars, as though he stood in the middle of space.

Elusion went in for a kick, but the speedster's reflexes were quick. Flash snatched her ankle as soon as he felt her foot on his arm and swung her onto the ground away from him, watching as the stars dissolved once more into the streets of Jump City.

"Why did the Titans have to go to Tokyo _again_?!" he muttered. "Could've used some help." He zipped away towards the building, running up the side.

Flash appeared just in time to pull Jinx away from one of Rouge's wildly swinging arms. "Gotta watch those."

Jinx smiled, a fierce little thing. Wally remembered being on the wrong end of that grin and immediately felt sorry for Madame Rouge.

Elusion burst onto the roof through a door, kicking it off of its hinges and letting it crumple on the ground. "We've got you two cornered," she said, pointing to the edge behind the two heroes. Rouge stood beside Elusion with a smirk. Flash wanted to wipe it off of her face.

"You can't corner the fastest man alive," he countered, and he took off with a blur.

But Rouge just stuck out her arms to encompass the length of the roof, and before Flash even saw the great black hand coming, he had run into it.

It was a hard hit-- Wally knew it had hurt Madame Rouge probably more than it hurt him. Despite this, he was thrown back against the edge of the building, the cars below looking like children's toys. Before Elusion jumped forward all he saw was Jinx's look of horror as she ran towards him.

But she wasn't fast enough, and before Flash knew what was happening Elusion had shoved him over the edge of the building, and now he was falling.

**-------**

Jinx dashed to the edge, aware but indifferent of the dizzying height at which she was standing. "Flash!" she cried. But there was nothing there for her outreached hand to grab onto. Down below, there was no redheaded speedster at all. Where had he gone? Was it another of the brat's illusions? She balled her hands into fists.

Madame Rouge and Elusion made their way closer to her.

"Silly girl," Rouge began. Jinx gritted her teeth, eyes glowing a brilliant pink, and turned to face her enemies, taking one small step towards them.

_Flash..._

Elusion laughed. "You're lost without that annoying Wally West. Kid Flash? Ha! As if any other power could help when you're surrounded by one of my illusions."

In an instant all dissolved and became a maze of trees. Jinx froze in her spot. Any small movement could drop her off the side of the building, and she wouldn't even realize until too late.

"Did you really think this would work?" Rouge's thick accent rang out through the illusion, and Jinx was thrust to the ground, helpless. "Stupid child, you tried "the good side" so long ago and abandoned it. He abandoned you. What makes you think it will stick?"

"Just throw her off the side," Elusion said. "She can't see anyways." Jinx was knocked sideways into one of the trees, and it felt like jagged brick against her shoulder. She gasped, holding her ribs tightly.

"Quiet," Madame Rouge ordered. " First I want Jinx to realize the futility. She is bad luck. Good is not an option for her. She walks into a room and it is cursed. She tries to fight for good and karma stops her. Or is it kismet?" A dark chuckle. "Either way she's a failure."

Jinx gritted her teeth, glaring into the endless forest. "Well then..." Her eyes were an effervescent, boiling, blinding bright pink.

_I was just hitting whatever I could! Is it working? _She had to win. She would beat them.

"...since it's all just hopeless," Jinx snarled, "you can bet that I'm bringing you down with me!" She began shooting bolts of energy at the trees, the ground, all around. She pressed her palms to the 'forest floor'-- cold and hard cement-- and surged her power through the building, feeding energy to beam after beam through the floors all the way to the foundation.

It wasn't her best or most brilliant plan ever, but it got the job done.

The ground began to shake, and the forest trees dissolved to the sound of Elusion's screams. Brought into Jinx's focus was the crumbling building, the helpless Elusion tripped onto the brick, and Madame Rouge, stretching her arms out to leap over to safety. Jinx narrowed her eyes and shot three quick waves at the villain's feet. Rouge lost her balance, dashing her head on a piece of falling brick and crumpling limply to the ground.

Jinx shook her head. "Rotten luck there." She turned to the building edge, watching the ground shake beneath her. Behind her, Elusion spat. Jinx glanced over her shoulder. Her face fell. "Elisa..."

"This building is falling, and I'm glad you're going with it!" Elusion laughed, and Jinx was finally convinced that there had never been caring, trusted Elisa Black. "There's no Hive Five to skip out of the fight with you this time."

Jinx was standing at the lip of the building, staring down into the street far below. "You're right. There's someone better." And with that, she jumped.

--------

The explosion behind her propelled her forward, and Jinx had the faintest notion of a swoop in her stomach, wind on her face, a weightlessness that seemed like flying. If her feet were touching ground, she would have sworn that she was faster that Flash. She grappled with the air, feeling a moment's panic at the fast approaching earth. But there came only a red and yellow blur.

She groaned. "I guess a catch from heights like those can never really be gentle-- but you couldn't have tried a little bit?" She sighed, resting her head against the yellow lightning bolt. The strong arms that had jarred her body loosened and cradled her close.

"I didn't have time to run up some wind to slow you down. Forgivesies?" Flash chuckled and Jinx groaned again.

"You always have time," she replied sleepily.

Flash leaned his head down, lifting her chin so that their foreheads touched. "I don't think like that when my girlfriend jumps to her potential death after being both heroic and stupid." He looked darkly over at the building. "I doubt that was survivable for them...Let's not do this again."

Jinx buried her head into his shoulder. " I knew you were down there, I knew you would catch me--" She laughed softly.

"Good girl." He ran a hand over her hair. "Falling off a building? Ha! I run up walls for fun. That's no way to get rid of me."

Sirens rang out in the distance, and Jinx looked up to see a swarm of police cars arriving on the scene. The Chief got out of his car, gaping a little at the pair of them. She sighed. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Flash smiled. "Nothing that can't wait a day. But first thing tomorrow we're getting your name cleared by my buddy McMillan. Let's go grab a bite in France or something-- Hold on tight. Did I tell you that I love you?" He began to run, and Jinx closed her eyes so that they wouldn't water in the wind.

Right now, if she looked behind them, policemen would be handcuffing what made up her past and shipping it off for good. How far away it all seemed now.

(And how far away it quite literally was-- Jinx, amazed, saw the Eiffel Tower blur by the couple when she opened her eyes to peek.)

Jinx giggled against Kid Flash's chest, delirious with relief and joy.

------------------

-Silver Miracles


	15. Epilogue

**Under the Rose**

**Epilogue- One Week Later**

Miss Solaro regarded the drawings with a restrained reverence, as a teacher who knew that the student was through with all of what they had to give. That was how Jinx interpreted the look, but she hoped she was wrong; standing before her was the best teacher she'd had her whole good and evil life, and there was never an end to lessons from those people.

"If they don't give you at least a generous partial scholarship," her teacher finally voiced, "they are blind."

Jinx laughed. "Then let's hope they aren't! Thank you."

Her teacher smiled. "Have a wonderful Christmas, Miss Thompson."

Jinx smiled kindly, stopping at the wooden double doors to wave on final time. And after that final stop, Jinx took her black duffel and exited the art building, making the trek to North Hall.

The exams were over, the papers turned in. Grades would be mailed soon. Jinx was eager to see how she did. Would being captured by a super villain the week before the test effect her performance? Ha. Jinx snorted. Not like she was any good at chemistry anyways. She tucked a piece of her ebony hair behind her ear with a yawn. If those all-nighters didn't pay off, she'd drop out of school. But not really.

Next semester she'd be in different classes. Something new, something exciting, something more to learn about art. And she would work hard. After all--Jinx thought of a certain Pizza Place apron tucked away in her bag-- this education was coming out of her paycheck.

But not just a part time worker salary. There had been a pretty penny out for information about Rouge and Elusion, and Jinx split that reward money with Wally. Even only half was sufficient help for any need.

Ten minutes later she stood outside his building, teeth chattering a little. The weather was unusually cold in Jump City this Christmas. She stuffed her hands down into her pockets, tugged her soft scarf closer to her neck.

The door opened, and he shoved his own bag out onto the sidewalk right before leaning down to kiss her playfully on the nose. "How does it feel to have a cleared name, Miss Thompson?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Jinx smiled wryly at him and Wally laughed, taking her bag from her hand and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Come on," he said, "My car's just down the street. Are you ready for Christmas Break with the Allens? I'm warning you, Barry and Iris are on the creepy side of friendly."

Christmas with a real family, with Wally? "It sounds perfect," Jinx replied. " But we're stopping at the hospital first, right?"

"I got the gifts we bought them in here," Wally said, tapping his bulky bag. "We're gonna drop by on our way out."

Jinx smiled. They would love the stuffed animals, she hoped.

They stopped by a black convertible, and Jinx smirked. "Not red? You like red."

"Uncle Barry wouldn't let me be that ostentatious with my reward money," Wally replied. He opened the trunk and loaded the bags, slamming it shut with his characteristic flair. Jinx opened the passenger door, but then he shut it before she could get in. Jinx rolled her eyes and reopened the door. And then it shut. Without her in the toasty warm car.

"What's the big idea, ginger?" Jinx put her hands on her hips and glared at the offending Wally. "It's cold!"

Wally just smiled and held out a small box. Jinx looked at it. "What about it," she asked.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Traditionally, at Christmas, one is given gifts."

"Oh. Well I never had many traditional Christmases," Jinx pointed out.

"Now's a good time to start." He looked at her intensely, catching his companion off guard. Jinx took the box carefully and unwrapped it. Inside was another velvet box. And inside that was a ring. Her jaw dropped.

Wally looked at the ground, blushing a little, tapping his fingers against his pant leg. "Don't get all girly on me, we're only freshman. It's not that kind of thing, it's for your right hand. I dunno, the lady told me that these sorts of things were good Christmas gifts..."

The ring with its small pink jewel, a square shape, twinkled in the sunlight. It was outlined with smaller white diamonds that sent rainbows across the ground. And it fit perfectly on her right hand. Like it was always meant to be there. She took it back off and inspected it some more. It was beautiful to look at. She put it back on again, reverently.

"So I wanted it to be like a promise thing, I guess," Wally continued quickly, mumbling a little. "Like I promise to always trust you, you know, I promise to always help you reach those somedays I talk about all the time, and make you laugh, and be there for you...and I guess I'm promising that there's a someday that both of us can look forward to together, maybe..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't really say all of that with Barry and Iris around so I thought I'd give it now, partially because I was so excited about it but also 'cause they would embarrass me to no end if they heard what I'm saying to you...it's corny, isn't it?"

Jinx bunched her fist in his shirt and pulled him to her for a fierce hug. "I love it," she said, placing a kiss gently on his lips. "And you."

Wally laughed, relieved, and opened the car door for her. "_Now_ you can get in."

Jinx watched him from her seat as he walked around to the driver side door, hair bright against the grey winter sky. How had she ever lived without the guy?

Wally plopped down into his seat and after buckling his seatbelt (and making sure she did the same, the little hero, Jinx smirked) keyed the ignition, revving the engine with a glint in his eyes that made his girlfriend roll her eyes at the male population as a whole.

She fiddled with the radio as Wally pulled out onto the highway.

_**She can lead you to love**_

_**She can--**_

"I'll be hearing that song from the jukebox at work a lot," Jinx muttered as she changed the station to something more upbeat. "So for now we'll leave it alone."

"Nonsense." Wally changed it back. "I mean, it's ours."

"Oh no, we're one of those couples with a song?" Jinx grimaced.

"At least it's not a lame one."

"But it makes me sound fickle and mean."

"But you are fickle and mean, Rosy-Jinx!" Jinx shook her head. He only liked the nickname because it rhymed with 'tiddlywinks'...

"Am not!" she retorted.

"Um...are too."

"Can I find us a song that makes the boy sound annoying and immature?"

"Those don't exist. Besides, I'm practically prince charming."

"The kind that bothers me. Not very charming."

"I saved you!"

"Yeah, after I did all the work!" Jinx retorted. "Stop arguing." She faced out the window, watching the scenery move past as they drove onward.

"You're cute angry, so get used to it. I'm going to be bothering you for a good long time!" Flash laughed, running a hand through his fiery hair.

That sounded like a pretty great life to Jinx, so even though she was going to scowl at his words, somewhere along the way it turned into a smile. She twisted the ring on her finger to make it cast sparkles around the car interior. Like little pieces of sunshine. Transparently happy.

_**The End**_

----------------------

Wow...it's...over? This was such a rewarding project, guys. I feel like I became a better writer through it, and I loved really getting deep into the characters of Jinx and Flash, and your reviews just made my day :D Thank you all.

This story was started...according to , 6-19-07-- and since that's just when my revised version was uploaded...it's been started MUCH earlier, haha. I've gotta say it feels so good to have this story completed, a big accomplishment to me.

I feel like it's my best work on this site. I hope it's told you not to give up on yourself? Work hard, you know? Is that corny? I'll say it anyways. Winston Churchill: "never never never give up!!!!"

Just so you know, this story is probably one of my last, too. I've gotten very out of the fanfic reading habit...I have one last short story planned, and that's in the Sailor Moon department and not Teen Titans. But beyond that...people just outgrow this kind of stuff, I guess. Maybe I'll try for something with my own characters for once. Who knows? Life goes on.

I hope y'all enjoyed this. I know I did.

Much love,

-Silver Miracles

PS... 'Always a Woman to Me' is still by Billy Joel...has been for the last 14 chapters


End file.
